Witness Your Future
by CitrusyGoddess
Summary: Bonnie brings Human Klaus to the future to see what he becomes but he gets stuck there. The only one he trusts is Caroline, who, lets him stay with her, but can she protect him from his future self who is determined to find out who the human she loves is?
1. Witness The Future

**Well I had this idea, human Klaus of the past brought to the future, destined to fall in love with Caroline whislt she deals not only with his present self but also the complications which follow and her own feelings...(wow...ok...I am awful at summarys..)**

**I don't think this has ever been done before so yay me! I adore Klaroine, I mean how you could not? Just look at Joseph Morgan...*daydreams.*  
**

**Background: Forwood has ended, Klaus is still intent on making hybrids, Bonnie's prone to fall to dark magic...Damon and Stefan..have become lovers...JOKES! ... that would be a tad strange what with them being brothers XD  
**

**Really hope you like! This is more of an introduction, other chapters will be longer, unless you think this is a good amount, tell me what you think in reviews, it means a lot :D  
**

**No copyright intended: The characters, as much as I wish they did, do not belong to me. Otherwise all characters except for Klaus and Caroline would cease to exist XD  
**

* * *

"What were you like as a human Klaus? Were you a scoundrel? A murderer? A villain? A thief?" Caroline asked sarcastically, sucking on her straw, consuming the strawberry milkshake as she gazed at the man opposite her.

Klaus. The original vampire that even stalked her into town now, he was relentless, constantly sneaking up on her and flashing that annoying smirk in her direction whenever he could.

"That's what I am now love," He said leaning against the chair, folding his arms, eyebrows raised in amusement.

"You're also a stalker."

"I like to refer to our circumstance as me being patient whilst you realise your true feelings."

She almost gagged on her drink and the glass fell on the table, the pink liquid oozing out of it, "_Eternally_ patient you mean."

"Would you accept me if I was human?"

The sincerity of his question startled her and she remained silent for several moments, but when he leaned towards her over the table, eyes boring into hers the tension made her feel uncomfortable and she grabbed a napkin to clean her mess.

"No," She said, averting his eyes, "It wouldn't change who you are."

"Maybe I was different as a human."

"I don't believe that, not for a second, just because you actually had humanity doesn't mean that you used it."

She could see him stiffen and his eyes glazed over, an unreadable expression forming on his face, she rolled her eyes at him and motioned for the waitress.

The pretty brunette woman approached them, leaning towards Klaus as she placed the bill in the centre of the table, Caroline noticed that her neck was dangerously close to Klaus's mouth and she became rigid as he inhaled the woman's scent.

"There you go darling," The woman smiled suggestively at Klaus and ignored Caroline who moved from the table and forced the bill into his hand.

His finger's grasped hers and she heard the woman mutter something under her breath as she left them. Caroline tried to pull away but Klaus closed his eyes, squeezing her hand gently, "Don't you feel that, that connection?"

"Seriously? No, I just feel a creep, that is all, now kindly release my hand before I shout and draw attention."

Klaus let out a frustrated sigh and released her, rubbing his temples as he said, "I could kill them all within mere moments you know love."

"And that is why," She spat whilst grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder, "I won't _ever _love you."

Klaus's fist banged against the table as he heard the door bang shut behind her, the table smashed beneath his fingers and the people in the café gasped, fixing their eyes critically on him, forcing him to reveal his fangs.

Their screams echoed around the walls.

* * *

"He was being a pervert, you know," Caroline said into the phone, unlocking her front door, "just being Klaus."

"His feelings towards you are starting to really scare me Caroline," Bonnie whispered and Caroline laughed hauntingly.

"Really? They amuse me, today his new tactic was to keep asking me if I would like him if he was a human, as if, like that would change-"

"Car-"

"anything! He's a-"

"Carol-"

"monster! I don't understand his infatuation with-"

"Caroline for god's sake shut up!" Bonnie almost screamed down the phone and Caroline's enhanced hearing caused her to almost drop it, "Let me think for a moment."

Caroline leant against the kitchen wall and slid slowly down it, listening to Bonnie muttering to herself, almost seeming to have an argument. The blonde vampire immediately become bored and interrupted her friend.

"Spill. Now. Do you have a new plan to get rid of my stalker?" She tried not to sound disappointed then mentally scolded herself for realising that she would miss his constant pursuits of her.

"Don't worry, it's crazy, it would never work-"

"It's you, witch Bonnie, whatever it is, it will work," Caroline reassured her, her fingernails dragging across the floor as she hoped that Bonnie's idea wouldn't involve killing the original.

"He _must _have been different as a human; it can't be possible that he would be that evil. What if his human self saw what he is to become? It would change history Caroline, Jenna wouldn't be dead, my mum wouldn't be a…..vampire."

Caroline tried not to feel offended at Bonnie's pause, "You want to bring human Klaus to the future?"

"Yes," Bonnie said, sounding unsure, "I don't know how to make it only for a limited time though, it could go wrong."

"If Damon sees a human Klaus he won't hesitate in killing him," Caroline said sitting up straighter, her full attention on the cell phone in her hand.

"He can't, otherwise he won't be alive, none of you will," Bonnie said, "I can do the spell within the hour, don't tell anyone Caroline-"

Caroline rushed towards her door, "I'm not leaving you alone with him Bonnie, I'll be there in a few minutes."

She turned her phone off and grabbed her car keys from her pocket, flinging open the door with the intention to rush towards her car but instead she hit a masculine body.

Strong arms stopped her from falling over and they lingered on her skin as she glanced up, immediately sneering at his presence.

"How many times must I tell you that your touch freaks me out?" She snarled, removing his hands from her.

"At least another thousand years," He said, stepping around her and entering her house, "Aren't you going to offer your guest a drink?"

She crossed at her arms at his sheer nerve, "I don't have time," She said dangling her keys in the air, "I have a date."

He went still, eyes roaming her face, "Very funny," He said sitting down in her kitchen chair, "Now stop being stupid and put the kettle on."

"That's quite sexist," She remarked and his smile only widened, "Plus I am _never _boiling blood, even you must have limits." When he remained silent she continued, "And I have a date with a _human."_

This time she did illicit a reaction, his eyes widened so much that she thought they would pop out of his face and she tried to hold back a giggle, "Now don't get jealous," She teased, "He looks eerily similar to you."

"Brilliant," He muttered, "Well run along," He cocked his head to the side and flashed her his fangs, "But no human is worth your time."

"Your right," She smiled, "They're probably not."

This time despite how much he wanted to, he didn't take out his emotions of her leaving him again on the table. Instead he roared in frustration when he heard her car pull out of the drive way and remained in her house for 30 minutes, his eyes searching every photo of Caroline, watching her progress in years, and his emotions soared at her happy expressions.

But then they plummeted when he realised that she had never looked at him like that.

"Are you having any regrets?" Bonnie asked her gently, looking over to where Caroline sat on the sofa hugging her knees.

She shook her head and Bonnie nodded, spreading the herbs around her into a circle and Caroline closed her eyes as she heard her friend begin to chant, having absolutely no idea what language she was speaking.

The candles around them started to flicker and then go out one by one and with each one Caroline flinched, scared of the demon they were about to unleash.

Two Klaus's in the world would not be a good idea.

All of a sudden Bonnie screamed and the room went dark, Caroline threw herself off of the sofa and ran towards her friend but her hand came into contact with cold flesh and she recoiled, backing away from the unseen being.

Bonnie's screams became less feminine and instead more masculine, Caroline felt her back press against the wall and she managed to flick on the light switch.

Bonnie was standing above a cowering figure, his long blonde hair covered his sweating and terrified face but Caroline saw the distinct aqua eyes which had been haunting her dreams for weeks.

"You managed it," She gasped, approaching the human Klaus carefully who had not yet seen her, instead his gaze was transfixed on Bonnie.

"You used sorcery," He pointed his shaking finger at her and when Bonnie took a step towards him he backed away immediately.

Bonnie started to laugh cruelly, "You know what its like to feel fear?"

"You're an evil creature," Klaus said and Bonnie's laughter only increased.

Caroline shook her head at her best friend and made a harsh _'shhh' _noise causing Klaus's head to whip around, he gazed at her, she expected him to back away even more but instead his expression softened.

It became less frightened as he stared at her from head to foot, her hands rose in surrender and she bent down to kneel in front of him, her hands clasped his face gently and his eyes closed briefly.

"God Caroline," Bonnie sighed, "Any time period for him. Maybe his twisted feelings are genuine after all."

Klaus didn't seem to hear her; he was transfixed by the blonde creature in front of him who turned her head to address the witch.

"Be kinder, he's human. Can't you see he's different?"

"No, I don't, when I look at him all I see is a killer," Bonnie hissed, grabbing a knife on the table behind her as her eyes became pitch black, "We should kill him now."

"That's the dark magic speaking Bonnie, you tapped in to too much," Caroline breathed moving in front of Klaus protectively but he nudged her aside and stood in front of her, offering himself in order to keep her protected.

She briefly wondered if the vampire Klaus would do that for her, she highly doubted it.

The knife rose above Bonnie's head and Caroline grabbed Klaus's hand, pulling him away quickly and heading towards the door, she heard the knife clatter loudly to the floor and when she turned to look Bonnie was gone, a faint cry resonating off the walls.

"You can trust me," Caroline whispered stepping outside of Bonnie's house.

"I know," He breathed.

She wanted to blush at his faith but then she saw his expression as he took in the scenery surrounding him, the modern world, and then, he fainted.

She just managed to catch him before he hit the pavement and she picked him up easily and put him in the backseat of her car, hoping he wouldn't awaken only to be freaked out again. Too much fainting must have some sort of impact.

During the journey back to her house she kept looking in the windshield mirror, catching glimpses of his reflection, the soft lines of his face, his eyelashes, the way his hair fell over his face, his clothes, covered in blood.

She shuddered and was immensely grateful that her mother was out of town for the next few months, dealing with family problems, such as coping with the fact that her daughter was a vampire.

She finally arrived at her house and opened the car door and grabbed hold of Klaus's shoulders, his head rolled to the side and she saw a variety of different scars and felt deeply sad for him as she identified one shaped as an _M, _Mikael. Seems her father wasn't the worst in the world.

She picked him up again and ran into her house and up to her bedroom, laying him on her bed and standing back. What was she to do now? How would he get back to his own time? This was a stupid idea! Bonnie was supposed to be more intelligent then this. And now with Bonnie gone rogue how could she keep human Klaus safe if –

"Caroline love! How was your date? Did he remind you to much of me that you had to come back and experience the real thing?" –

If vampire Klaus was downstairs?


	2. No Place I'd Rather Be

**Hello ladies and gentlemen, I am back, with half of my exams over...thank god! **

**Reviews make the heart grow fonder guys, I don't wanna be pesty-or pesky/whatever the hell that word is but please do review because I got loads of story alerts but not to many reviews and they really do brighten my day and give me incentive to continue, so please pretty please with a NICE Klaus cherry on top review! :D  
**

**This isn't very long again, in reviews please tell me if this is right length or if you want longer :)  
**

**And oh dear lord, Ive been rewatching that whole 'Klaroine' kiss. Not impressed with it. Hello, I want JoMo back!  
**

* * *

Her head snapped round to her bedroom door, desperately wishing that Klaus wouldn't make an appearance, when she heard him take a seat downstairs she exhaled out of relief.

"I hope your wearing something nice love," He shouted, "Or that you've had a shower, you smell like the woods," Caroline's eyes widened in terror and she moved protectively near the human on her bed, "But don't worry, it's you, you can pull it off."

She let out a croak of disbelief; he was complimenting himself, the vain asshole.

"Get the hint! Leave me alone!" She screamed, slamming the door and rushing to the human Klaus, checking for signs of consciousness, but there was none and hearing no sense of movement from downstairs Caroline closed her bedroom door quietly behind her as she left her room.

She leapt from the railings of the top floor and landed gracefully in front of the hybrid, his smirk immediately changed when he inhaled her scent.

"Who's the human?" He asked with no trace of mockery in his tone.

"Why? You jealous?" She teased, faking nonchalance as she opened the fridge door and retrieved a blood bag.

"Why don't you just feed from him instead?" He growled, snatching the bag from her and raising his eyebrows.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you, _love."_

"Everything suits me."

_Especially medieval clothes, _Caroline thought and then mentally slapped herself. She grabbed the bag and shoved it back in the fridge.

"So I can't have my bloody bag in peace? Typical, god you're like Stefan, except you want me to drink from live humans and not bunnies. I can't decide which is worse…"

Klaus opened his mouth, a sarcastic reply forming on his tongue but then a crash sounded from upstairs and both of their heads snapped up. Caroline gulped and slowly looked back to him but his gaze was fixed on the ceiling, trying to bore holes through it.

"He's upstairs?" He asked quietly, not looking at her.

"None of your business," She snapped opening the back door and motioning for him to leave, if her heart still worked it would have jumped out from her chest in fright and her skin would be a ghostly pale colour.

Klaus came towards her and she let out a breath of relief, he was really going to leave, his foot was halfway out of the door, she felt so happy, life was amazing, life was great, oh how joyous she was…the door slammed. He was still in the kitchen. She felt like dying. Again.

"I repeat, not your business," She said opening the door again but Klaus stopped it halfway and smirked, she wanted to slap him.

"Why can't I meet him? I won't scare him, compel him maybe to leave town, maybe jump off a cliff-"

"You're so funny; now let me get back upstairs in peace."

"Peace? Is that what you're going to do upstairs?" He demanded angrily and she took a step back as he advanced on her.

Her back hit the wall and he slammed his hand next to her head, she just managed to hold in a shriek.

"You're letting a bit of your humanity show there Klaus," She whispered, searching his eyes.

"If I can't have you why can a human?" His question wasn't filled with anger, instead it sounded sad, "Why can't you give me a chance? My heart doesn't beat, but I want it to, just to please you, just so that you can consider me."

She opened and closed her mouth, speechless, unable to even breathe, he removed his hand and stepped away from her but she remained where she was, glued to that spot, trying to process the information he had just given her.

"And it's _sick,"_ He roared, "What I feel for you is _sick!" _

Now that made her talk, "Sick? Did you really just use that word?"

She came towards him and shoved him but he remained where he was, not even budging a bit and she hit his chest furiously, "It's nice to know I make you want to vomit. Brilliant chat up line right there, I had Damon use me, compel me, I managed to cope when Matt kept wishing I was Elena, I controlled myself when Tyler left town, but, you know what?"

He seemed surprised by her outburst and her past relationships; he made a mental list of who to kill first for hurting her. She leant towards him, her lips mere inches from his but then she stood on her tip toes and put her hands on his shoulders. He closed his eyes as her lips brushed his ear.

"That is the worst any guy has ever made me feel," And she shoved him so forcefully that he fell and hit the floor with a thud, "Now you are going to leave, because I'm done with this game, if you had _real _feelings for me you would never refer to them as _sick."_

She turned away from him and when he let out an exasperated "Caroline," she raised her hand and moved towards the staircase, she heard the back door shut quietly.

She waited a moment until she could no longer hear him and then she raced up the stairs, knocking on her bedroom door before entering.

Human Klaus sat there, his head was bowed but when she entered he immediately looked up, his hands were clasped tightly in front of him as she came to sit on the bed next to him.

"That's how a man treats you?" He asked, his whole body was shaking, and Caroline thanked God that he didn't have vampire strength.

She was taken aback by the malice in his voice and sighed, "Not _every _man, just that particular one."

"Is he trying to court you?"

Caroline held in a laugh, she'd have to get used to this old fashion language, "I suppose that's one way to put it."

"I wanted to help you," He croaked out, unable to meet her eyes, "But I'm weak, I'm a coward, maybe my Father was right, I really am-"

"Stuck in a different time period where your son of a bitch father is no where around?" Caroline suggested.

"You speak so differently," He put his head in his hands, "This is so strange."

She hesitated before putting her hand on his back and patting it awkwardly, "Don't worry I'll help you find a way back."

"A man being saved by a woman? My father would truly give me a beating if he witnessed this;" He paused, searching her eyes, "What is my saviour's name?"

"Caroline," She smiled, then after a brief paused she realised he was waiting for her to continue, "What's yours?"

"Niklaus."

"Niklaus? Not Klaus?" She asked puzzled and his eyebrows furrowed together at her response and he shook his head.

_At least I can call them something different, otherwise that would be awkward._

"Well Niklaus you must be tired," She said standing from her bed and moving towards her cupboard.

"I-I-I," He stuttered rising instantly and moving towards the door, "I'm sorry for my intrusion, I'll leave."

She grabbed a pillow and duvet and whirled round, "Leave? Don't be ridiculous, you don't know this place," Before he could even speak she pushed the pillow in his hands, "You will stay here with me, and that's an order."

He laughed a laugh full of humour with no trace of hardness and Caroline wanted to rub her eyes at the difference between this Klaus and the man he would become.

He put the pillow on the floor and lay down, his eyes closing; Caroline couldn't control her own laughter, if only Klaus could see himself now. He would be horrified, she wanted to grab her phone and take a photo but realised she'd have to explain what a telecommunication device is to Niklaus and she was too exhausted.

"On the floor? Ok, that's not acceptable, your having the bed," She leant down beside him and tried to grab his pillow, his eyes snapped open and she heard his heart pound.

"I can not deprive a lady of her bed," He said shaking his head and holding on to his pillow, she playfully tugged on it but he refused.

"If you're going to be such a gentlemen then I insist you have a mattress."

She left the room before he could complain and returned quickly to find him standing by her dresser, examining a photograph; it was of her and Elena, in their cheerleading uniforms.

She tried not to feel embarrassed as she recalled Alaric in history class lecturing them about how women's clothing in those times was very different, and didn't reveal anything, to Niklaus she must look like a 'harlot'.

"What time is this?" He asked shakily, his thumb tracing over Elena's face and Caroline rolled her eyes.

It's Elena Gilbert and a boy, _of course_ this would happen.

"I don't know," She replied harshly, "About one thousand years into the future, why are you doing that with my photo?"

He stopped immediately and dropped it, he turned round to face her, his cheeks slightly red, "I'm sorry, the girl, she reminded me of this woman I know, Tatia."

"Tatia?" Caroline echoed trying to recall where she heard that before but came up with nothing.

"She's only just arrived in my village, Elijah seems quite taken with her," He noted and watched with satisfaction when the blonde beauty before him looked relieved.

Caroline saw that he noticed her reaction and immediately turned away; slamming the mattress on the floor and putting a pillow and duvet on it, both were pink. She really wanted to take a picture as Niklaus lay down.

"I'll find new clothes for you to wear tomorrow," She said grabbing her own pyjamas and walking towards the bathroom, she shut the door quietly behind her and ran her hands through her hair, no idea what to do next, no idea how to cope.

She stared in the mirror for a long moment, muttering encouragements to herself until she finally calmed down and peeled her clothes from her body.

* * *

He felt disgusting, he felt _wrong_ but he couldn't look away. Caroline's mind had seemed to wander some place else as she entered her bathroom, she didn't even register that the door was slightly ajar as she took off her t-shirt.

He could see her naked back and blushed, trying to look away, she turned to her side and he noticed the curve of her breast and he put his hands in front of his eyes, trying to stop the temptation rising within him.

He remained like that until she came back to the room, her new clothes were covered in kitten prints and he marvelled over the detail of them, trying to understand her desire to be dressed in such an outfit.

She climbed on to her bed and pulled the covers over her, "Are you comfortable," She asked quietly, gazing at the ceiling.

"Quite, thank you," He replied, "I do not know what I shall do tomorrow but do not worry I won't occupy anymore of your precious time," The word's seemed forced from his mouth and he was grateful when she scoffed in indignation.

"No offence, but your from a thousand years ago, you even stepping foot outside this house could change the world."

"So I am to remain here?"

"Yep, your stuck with me, sorry about that."

"No need to be sorry," He whispered, glad she couldn't see his overly joyful face; "There's no place I'd rather be."


	3. New Task

***COUGH COUGH* I was not NOT just looking at pictures of Joseph Morgan ... ANYWAYS my exams are over! GO TO HELL EXAMS! You lovely people however who story alert and especially review this go to JoMo heaven XD ****Please continue to review and help my writing muse and make my story look less pathetic in its own little world in which I will have both Klaus and Niklaus...I'm a JoMo lover I know ;)**

* * *

She staid awake all night, every single second of it, listening to the rise and fall of his chest as his soft breaths filled the air. Part of her wanted to put a pillow over her head to drown out the noise of him, she felt like a traitor, she had Klaus here; the one who had hurt everyone she had ever loved.

No, but that was wrong, she had _Niklaus _sleeping near her, not the monster who had just proclaimed his ridiculous ideas of romantic feelings for her. The man on the hard wood floor was not a monster, _yet. _

Her alarm clock finally filled the silence and she groaned and slammed her palm down on it, shattering it completely, sometimes even she forgot she was a vampire. She pushed her hair away from her face and almost screamed at the standing Niklaus.

His eyes were wide and he looked from the shattered alarm clock to her hand and back again, it was almost comical but his mouth was agape and his forehead was creased in worry.

Before she had time to respond he was approaching her bed cautiously, "That device is despicable," He muttered, sitting on her bed and taking her hand, trying to check for any harm but she flinched and he almost flew off of the bed, "I'm so sorry I should not have invaded your personal bedchambers."

She rose her eyebrows and put the hand he had touched under her duvet, hoping it would stop tingling from his contact, "You were sort of asleep in my _bedchambers_ all of last night anyway," She teased him and he awkwardly laughed.

She rose from her bed and looked at his medieval clothes before sighing and leaving the room unexpectedly. She returned with a black t-shirt and jeans, Niklaus stared in shock as he took the items from her and felt them.

"Modern clothes are strange," He muttered unfolding the jeans and staring at them in disbelief.

Caroline giggled and pointed to the bathroom, "Stop complaining, they're my Dad's, now put them on and embrace this century!"

Her enthusiasm was infectious and he grinned at her before obeying and shut the door softly behind him.

Her phone buzzed and she hastened to fetch it from beneath her dirty laundry, it displayed Elena's happy face and Caroline immediately felt guilty, she wanted to ignore the call, she _wanted _to spend the day with Niklaus, watch his face light up at the wonders of the new world.

But it's Elena, and lately Elena's always in trouble, for all she knew it would be Elijah saying that they've eloped and that they're producing little demon offspring. She hit answer and shuddered at the mere thought of that.

"Caroline, oh thank God! Do you know where Bonnie is?" Elena said in a rushed tone and Caroline took an involuntarily step back.

"No I haven't seen her Elena, I'm sorry but-"

"There's something seriously wrong with her, she just came round the Salvatore house and did some curse thing on Damon, now he's-"

"Grown whiskers and a tail?"

"Not even remotely funny blondie," She heard Damon mutter in the background followed by Stefan's laughter, she immediately felt warmer at her best friend's joyful tone; maybe this situation wasn't so bad. Maybe Elena was over exaggerating as usual-

-"She's turned to dark magic Caroline. I think she's truly lost," She heard Elena sob then she cringed as she heard the phone drop painfully to the floor and the voices of both Salvatore brother's trying to comfort her.

She wanted to hang up but she couldn't bring herself to, she waited patiently for the phone to be picked up and she felt grateful that it was the reassuring voice of Stefan.

"Caroline she said that Klaus finally has vulnerability, we find it, we destroy it, he'll be dead. That's great Care isn't it?" His voice was so happy, so peaceful, so _determined_ and Caroline heard Niklaus pad around in her bathroom and she clutched the phone tighter.

"Did she say what it was?" She breathed, trying to act casual but inside her, her emotions were swirling, raging; affection fighting against guilt.

"No," Damon almost roared, "She basically just singed my ass off, left with a cryptic message and vanished off of the face of the Earth."

Niklaus emerged from the bathroom, the jeans hung low off his hips and the t-shirt clung to him, he gave her a half grin and looked at her for approval but was dismayed when she turned round.

Another device was pressed to her ear and he cocked his head to look at it, she began speaking into it and he wondered if perhaps her sanity was fading, he immediately began to worry and approached her.

"We'll figure something out, we'll find her," Caroline said hurriedly, hearing Niklaus's footsteps coming closer towards her and prayed that he wouldn't speak.

"We need you to run interference cheerleader," Damon said, "Klaus is still obsessed with you, don't deny it it's boring, you need to be another distraction, but this time be much better because you were shit last time."

"Wow gee thanks Damon," She sighed and rolled her eyes but they widened when she felt Niklaus's hand on her shoulder.

"It's obvious what your job is. Don't mess it up this time."

The phone disconnected at the exact same time that Niklaus spun her around and she connected with his chest, he caught her and held her steady, she stared into his eyes which were filled with concern and she laughed, holding up her mobile, "A telecommunication device," She said and he relaxed, obviously not bothered with the true explanation behind the phone.

But his arms staid wrapped around her waist and her eyes searched his face, if this was modern day Klaus she would be classifying this as 'eye sex' but Niklaus was so pure, it was obvious in his trembling hands and his uncertain facial expression.

She coughed uncomfortably and stepped out of his embrace, he looked at anywhere but her, and she leapt towards the door quickly, commanding that he come downstairs for breakfast.

She walked down the stairs at a human pace and prayed that she would never have to tell him her true identity, after how he reacted to Bonnie she didn't know how fearful he would become of her.

She ordered him to sit in the chair and put bread in the toaster, when she turned round to tell him the wonder's of it he waved a hand at her, "I'd rather not know. This is all so very strange."

"Of course it is," She said smiling warmly at him as she grabbed the butter from the fridge, "But I'll find a way to fix it, soon you can go back to huts and horrible fashion and bad hygiene, which is weird because you actually smell rather nice-"

She gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth and he laughed, "I smell nice? This is a compliment yes?"

She turned away from him and spread the butter on his toast, "Its better then me saying that you smell like shit isn't it?"

"I suppose so," He grinned taking the plate from her, "Thank you," his hand lingered on hers for several long seconds before he set the plate down in front of him.

She sat across from him and smiled in delight as he consumed the toast hurriedly, "The girl who brought you here," She said and the last piece of toast fell to the plate, "She's…..missing…you really may be stuck here a while after all."

"I've told you before dear Caroline," He said resuming his eating, "That is no great hardship."

"But its dangerous," She enforced, putting her head in her hands, "Your going to be confined to this house, because otherwise, something terrible could happen to you."

"Would you care if it did?"

She stared at him sharply and barked, "I'm not heartless thank you."

"Then I shall stay here," He said happily.

Her phone beeped and she withdrew it from her pocket, looking at her text message:

**Damon Salvatore:**_Have you begun yet? _

She slammed the phone on the table and almost broke it, Niklaus stared at her in shock, "Where I'm from ladies don't have quite a trait for aggression"

The doorbell rang and she heard the lock open softly, she grabbed Niklaus who stared at her in horror as she forced him into the cupboard under her stairs, before she shut the door she whispered to him, "No matter what, you do not come out, if I leave, you are to not leave this house."

"But-" He protested but the door shut in his face and he was immersed in darkness, he pressed his ear against the door and listened hard.

* * *

"You? Again?" She said staring at her nail's in indifference.

"Who else would it be?" He sneered, "You're human?"

"I would have preferred if it was him," She hissed and Klaus took a step back, hurt written across his eyes but she merely crossed her arms and he took two steps towards her and she took one back.

"You deny it love, but I'm the only one you truly desire," He took another step forward. She took one back.

"You're so full of yourself."

This time when she took a step backwards her back hit against the wall and he smiled down at her, their chests were touching and her breath increased, he smirked as he realised this.

"Come on Caroline," Klaus whispered, "Just let me take you somewhere, _anywhere_, you can decide how you think after, but I bet you won't be so stubborn as your being now."

She considered it, her phone beeped again and she resisted from checking it, remembering her new task. Suddenly a sound came from the cupboard and Klaus roared in frustration advancing towards the door, he grasped the handle and was about to rip the door from its hinges but she raced in front of him and instead his arm touched her hip.

"That's my cat."

"You don't have a cat."

"I bought one yesterday," She said, taking a protective stance by the door and hoping that he would buy it.

"What's it called?"

"Twinkle toes," She shrugged then wanted to stake herself for thinking of something like that.

He seemed taken aback and he threw his head back in laughter, genuine laughter, it was so similar to Niklaus that she wanted to embrace him, to show that she knew who he could be.

"Why can't I see it?" His eyes searched hers desperately craving to believe her, that it wasn't a man behind that door that gave her pleasure in the night.

"Because you'll eat it," She said simply and he immediately believed her.

She almost let out a breath of relief as he stepped away and moved towards the front door, he extended his arm to her and she reconsidered, but then her phone beeped several times in a row and she moved past him, closing the door behind her and walking towards his car.

"You're being serious?" He asked, believing that he had entered a dream.

"Yep I'm seriously about to let the devil himself take me on what will probably be a perverse road trip," She said leaning against his car and he just managed to stop himself from attacking her lips, "Sometimes," She whispered gazing at him, "I worry myself."

"Your being adventurous," He said holding up his keys and pressing the unlock button, she sat in the passengers seat before she could change her mind and huffed when he entered on the other side of her.

"I'm being stupid," She corrected.

"I'm not going to hurt you Caroline," He muttered putting his arm over the back of her chair and she wiggled uncomfortably, "Give me today, today to change your mind, today for you to see what I can offer you."

"You can't show me the whole world in a day," She said staring out the window, "Even you can't do that."

"Aaahh thee of little faith," He chastised and she let a giggle escape her mouth but then shut it abruptly as his face lightened.

"So where are we going?" She asked as he reversed out of her driveway, "And are you so lazy that you can't walk from your house to mine?"

He merely chuckled in response as gazed at the road ahead of him, the car started to travel down it and Caroline turned her head towards her house and just briefly caught sight of Niklaus staring from the window, his face was plastered in sadness as he saw only her and the outline of a man travel away from him.

* * *

**COMPETITION TIME! : ...Ok not really...sort of...I don't know what this is...ANYWAYS:**

**- I have a few Klaroine ideas for the next chapter (Klaus not Niklaus) but is there anything any of you would like to read, maybe them dancing (which they do a lot of and not enough of) or have a really romantic idea that I could write about? The person who comes up with a wonderful idea gets a piccy of Klaroine dedicated to them evolving around this. XD Hope this is a nice idea :)**

**Please review and help my writing muse and make my story look less pathetic in its own little world XD  
**

**Also.. Klaus or Niklaus? ...That is the question xx  
**


	4. Wicked Game

**Ok, well this is proof that your lovely reviews make me update faster because it hasn't even been five days, be proud, be proud. I feel like I deserve a cookie, delivered by Klaus, with a marriage proposal. You guys deserve one to! Thank you much for reviewing; I can't explain how much it means to me when I read one! :D **

**Well all of you seemed to want a dance scene and a place for Klaus to take Caroline that means something, I tried to do this in a very different way and since almost all of you recommended these scenes the picture has been dedicated to you! My friend made it, it's on her tumblr: MereAngelFalling**

**I'm off to eat a cookie. No Klaus though…I may have to grab a tissue as well. **

* * *

"Have you changed your mind yet?" Klaus challenged her, handing her a black cloth, "Accept today. Put it on."

"Your awfully demanding," She muttered and snatched the cloth away from him, making sure that their skin didn't connect, she heard him sigh, maybe she had been to obvious.

"Put it on," He insisted as he turned the steering wheel and the car turned down another empty road.

"I don't think I want to thanks," She snapped twirling the item between her fingers.

"You're so stubborn."

"And that's why you love me," The words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself and she glanced nervously at his face.

There was no facial expression, just a slight widening of his eyes as he kept his eyes on the road. They sat in awkward silence for several moments until she saw the corners of his mouth turn up to create a smile filled with malice.

"Ah, you are referring to those _sickening _feelings?"

His eyes held hers and she snapped her gaze away from his and tied the black cloth around her head, obscuring her vision.

"You're a jerk," She hissed and crossed her arms.

She heard him chuckle and her frown deepened. The car jerked to an abrupt stop after twenty minutes and her hands went to the back of her head to remove the cloth but she felt his warm hands stop her.

They remained there like that, him grasping her hands and hearing her breathing continuously increase. He wanted to smile in victory but instead he felt overcome by a longing to be closer to her, he leant towards her, his nose almost grazing her cheek and his eyes remained on her face.

She turned her head a fraction, if she did it again then their lips would be touching, Klaus watched her mouth eagerly but removed himself when she snapped the black cloth from her head and let it flicker to the ground.

"We're at your house," She stated and he heard her disappointment.

He opened the car door and left the vehicle, he didn't offer his arm to her as he opened her passenger door and she got out clumsily, trying to figure out his motive.

"Well," She said, "This certainly isn't Rome."

"You wouldn't have been impressed with Rome," He replied opening the front door and motioning for her to enter first, "You would have thought I was trying to be impressive, trying to 'show off'."

"I _know_ you're going to try to show off," She smiled following him up the stairs, but he paused half way up and she almost hit his back as he turned round to stare at her.

"This isn't it you know, this isn't what I'm planning for our first date-"

"_Date? _You listen here mister-_" _

He held up at his hand to silence her and smirked, "I need to get something, wait here."

And with that he was gone at vampire speed, the air from which he had just occupied whipped around Caroline's face and she heard him chuckle.

"This is not a date," She confirmed to herself and checked to see if he was still around before creeping up the stairs quietly.

She entered a narrow hallway and wondered down it, one door was painted black and she tried to turn the handle but it gave her no entrance so she progressed further down until she found a door which was slightly ajar, she tentatively pushed it open and frowned at the bareness of it, there was just a bed with a diary resting on its pillow and one painting on the wall.

_This must be Klaus's room, _she thought and softly shut the door behind her, approaching the bed and picking up the diary, she pried apart its pages and several photographs' fell to the floor.

"Caroline! Do you not have ears?" She heard Klaus yell in mock anger and she hastily grabbed the photos from the floor and put them into her pocket, she threw the diary back on the bed clumsily and fled the room.

She saw him on the stairway and took a deep breath as she used her vampire speed to flash in front of him, he looked surprise but it almost immediately vanished from his face, he held a key up in front of her, dangling it back and forth.

"Oh god," She sighed, "Your going to lock me up aren't you? I've always liked Beauty and The Beast but I'm not about to live it."

His grin faded from his face, "You consider me the beast."

"Of course," She smiled and took the keys from him and threw them over her shoulder.

Klaus yet again disappeared from sight and reappeared on the ground floor, his hand in midair and the keys dangling from his fingertips. He raised his eyebrows at her and opened the front door, she trudged after him and when he walked towards the forest she laughed sarcastically.

"No way in hell."

"Oh come on Caroline, live a little."

She stomped behind him for several minutes, muttering obscenities under her breath as he effortlessly dodged trees and pushed aside branches, which would then swing back to hit her in the face.

They finally came to a clearing, a lake was surrounded by wild flowers and Caroline let out a breath at his beauty, it was so isolated, so untouched by man that she found it ridiculous that Klaus could appreciate it.

She turned to him slowly and saw him leaning casually against a tree, smiling at her stunned reaction.

"How do you know about this place?" She asked, taking off her shoes and dipping her toe into the water, she withdrew it quickly, the water was ice cold.

"How can you not know about this place?" He asked, joining her and placing his shoes beside hers, he walked into the water until it touched his knee caps and he grinned at her mischievously.

"I like my temperature at the moment," She whispered, dipping her toes back in and ignoring the freezing pain which struck at her senses, "Next thing you know you'll be telling me the key unlocks an ultra secret picnic basket."

He laughed, genuine laughter, and it reminded her so much of Niklaus that her stomach clenched, she shouldn't have left him. What if he couldn't understand stairs properly and tripped and died? What if he tried to make himself more toast and burnt his hand? What if-

"What's the matter love?" Klaus said for almost the seventeenth time, Caroline snapped out of her daydream mode and he tried not to be offended, he thought she'd like this.

Maybe operation lake wasn't such a great idea. She obviously doesn't like cold water. Therefore the mission was failed, on to plan B.

"The key Caroline is for that," He said pointing and Caroline's gaze focused onto a tree, with a house nestled into its branches.

"A _tree house_?" She shrieked, her hand clapping over her mouth, she rushed from the water and grabbed her shoes.

She tried putting them on whilst standing and she heard Klaus coming up behind her, she stuck out her tongue to him as she desperately tried to put on her shoe.

"Let me help you love," He laughed, grabbing her other shoe and handing it to her but at that moment she fell, he tried to catch her, his arm wrapped around her waist but her leg swept under his and they landed on the ground.

He was above her, she was laughing, he felt her body underneath her vibrate, his arm unintentionally clenched her waist tighter, moving her upwards, closer into his body and her laughter automatically ceased. Her eyes met and held his, and she unconsciously licked her lips. He smiled wickedly and bent his head towards her, he noticed how her chin tilted and her lips slightly parted, eliciting a soft breath on to his skin.

_Beep. Beep._

The noise startled both of them and he accidentally released his grasp on her and she wiggled away from him. She stood up and her fingers reached into her pocket and retrieved her phone.

**Tyler: **I made a mistake. We need to talk.

She flipped her phone shut and ignored Klaus's intense stare, instead she put both her shoes on effortlessly and ran to the tree house, her hand's felt the bark which had formed it and her mouth opened in shock as she saw one word engraved on the wood next to the steel door, _Niklaus._

She was so wrapped up in the confusing emotions which that one word had produced within her that she didn't even notice Klaus behind her, breathing in her scent as he leant over her to unlock the door.

"Before you complain, the door is made of steel to keep people out, not to keep you locked inside."

She laughed awkwardly and entered, gasping at the millions of paintings which covered the walls, it was clear that some had been painted centuries ago, she saw one of Rebekah in a Victorian dress, holding hands with a handsome man in a suit, Elijah.

A more recent one took up most of one of the walls, it was a central painting, a blonde women stood tall and proud, horses surrounded her and her hair seemed to be fluttering in the breeze, Caroline's eyes widened as she recognised the woman to be her and she held in a gasp, avoiding Klaus's stare and pretending not to notice it at all.

She saw the dismay flash in his eyes and tried not to feel guilty, is that how he really saw her? She was flattered but a streak of fear still ran its course throughout her entire body.

She stood in the middle of the room and twirled round, trying to notice everything at once, an easel was in one corner, a stereo in another with a stack of CD's beside it but apart from that and the elaborate paintings on the wall the room was pretty bare.

"Why do you, Mr scary, have a tree house?"

"I built it when I was human, no one knows about this place, apart from you."

"Why?" She whispered but before he could answer her eyes found a painting and she almost shrieked, it was unmistakably her, dressed in white, a red flower in her hair, a ring on her finger, a veil half covering her face, her eyes gazing into the eye's of….._Niklaus._

"What…what…what…what…is this?" She stuttered, a hand on her chest, unable to tear herself away from it.

"I'm not to certain," He said quizzically, standing beside her and admiring the painting, "I did not paint this, I can't remember who did actually, I've forgotten most things since I was a human, life's better that way."

"You had a wife?" She stammered trying to calm down but her eyes were glued to the face behind the veil, the one radiating joy, the one who seemed at peace with her marriage.

"Of course not," He laughed, "That is not me."

Caroline's eyes narrowed, how could Klaus not even recognise himself? You could only see the side profile of the man in the portrait since he was smiling adoringly at the woman soon to be his bride.

Caroline's hands were becoming sweaty and she felt the desperate urge to flee but she also realised that Klaus was watching her with a worried and slightly angry expression; she plastered a fake smile onto her face and turned away from the portrait.

"You married?" She laughed, but it sounded false even to her ears, "I don't know why I ever thought that was a possibility."

"It might be, one day," He whispered and she pretended yet again not to notice as she approached his stereo, pressing the play button and listening to the song which circled them slowly.

Her eyes widened as she recognised it, _Wicked Game by James Vincent McMorrow._

She turned to congratulate him on his good choice of music but frowned when she saw him slightly bowed, his hand extended out to her. She rolled her eyes and tried not to feel giddy as she accepted it; his arm encircled her waist-

_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you._

She twirled in his arms and laughed as his hands swept under her and picked her up.

_It's strange what desire makes foolish people do._

He spun them round, his eyes never breaking contact with hers.

_I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you._

He stopped. She realised he was carrying her bridal style. Her eyes flickered over to the portrait of them. She felt suspended, and he tightened his grip on her.

"You may not think this is real Caroline," He whispered, his forehead pressing gently against hers "But-"

_Beep. Beep._

She broke eye contact and he set her on the ground, turning round and inhaling an angry breath, trying not to let his rage explode in front of her.

"I'm sorry," She muttered and was surprised at the sincerity of her words.

She grabbed her phone and blew out a breath as she clicked the unread message from Tyler, fully prepared to roll her eyes and through the phone across the room.

**Tyler: **I'm outside your house, please just open the door. I know you're in there. I can hear you.

When Klaus turned back round to face her, she was no longer there.


	5. Dormant Emotions

**Oh my god guys! Your responses...wow...*grabs tissue and dabs eye* ...they blew me away, your reviews were so kind and supportyive and yet again I have proven that reviews are my motivation since I don't think it's even be three days since I've provided you with a new update! Here are a few notes:**

**1.) Delena fans, please do not get upset by Caroline's description of the Salvatore brothers because remember she has bad history with Damon. Also the whole Stelena VS Delena thing bores me so I probably won't be touching much upon that ship war in this story (Give me Klaroine VS Forwood anyday XD)  
**

**2.) I wanted to introduce Tyler...he has a bit of anger issues...can't say I blame him.  
**

**3.) Still hung up on who I love more...Klaus or Niklaus! Many of you want Klaus though...not that I can blame you ;)  
**

**4.) You are all vair beautiful people and your reviews encourage me to write more so thank you and please continue to do so :D ...Yet again, your all awesome!  
**

**5.) I'm gonna shut up now...on with the chapter!  
**

* * *

"Caroline! Care! Seriously? Open the door!"

Niklaus put his head in his hands as he stared at the front door where the face of a teenage boy was desperately trying to seek him out through the glazed glass. He rocked slowly back and forth on the hard wooden floor and tried to drown out the male's shouts.

"I'll scream your name till the police arrest me!"

He wanted nothing more then to bang open the door and confront the man, demand to know what his relationship was to the woman helping him, and to warn him away from her, this was no way to court a lady, and Caroline was the most beautiful creature in the world, she deserved the best, she did not deserve this raging hormonal male.

"I just want to talk to you! Please Caroline!"

Niklaus's hands formed fists and he rose shakily to his feet, mustering all of his courage and progressing to the front door, his hand rested on the door handle but before he could twist it he heard her voice.

"Tyler, for god sake, what's your problem?"

Niklaus pressed his ear to the door and his hand rested against it, fighting the urge to comfort the girl with such sadness in her voice.

"I need to see you, I lo-"

"Stop it Tyler, you left, you left _me-"_

"BECAUSE I HAD TO!" The man roared, venomous anger was pouring from his voice and he heard the ground shudder and Caroline gasp, he threw open the door, determined to save her, despite what the consequences may be.

* * *

Tyler advanced on her, the look in his eyes, the rage in them made her stumble and she tripped, but before she could painfully hit the ground a pair of strong arms stopped her.

Tyler halted and sneered at her helper, she froze in the man's arms, understanding washing over her, her eyes flickered to the house where the door was wide open.

"I know you told me not to," She heard Niklaus whisper, "But I'm not leaving you alone with these men anymore."

"You have a claim to her?" Tyler asked, watching as Klaus helped a bewildered Caroline to her feet, but he didn't release his hold on her, and she didn't make him.

Pain floated into Tyler's head, it ate away at him from inside until he felt as if he would explode, when Klaus placed himself in front of Caroline in a protective stance he charged at him.

The hybrid seemed shocked but before he could react Caroline pushed him to the side and he fell to the ground, Tyler's fist instead connected with her face and she cried in pain before dropping to the floor next to her….whatever he was.

Tyler looked at his fist, turning it round, in a state of shock as Caroline's blood fell from his knuckles, his eyes met hers, fear evident on her face, before he could bend down to grovel at her feet for forgiveness Klaus's hands cupped her face and wiped the blood from her nose.

He saw the look she gave him, the look she used to give him, but enhanced; more feeling, more emotion, towards _Klaus._

Her eye's met his again and she squirmed away from Klaus's embrace embarrassed, when he faced Tyler this time the werewolf didn't react, he waited for the hybrid to snap his neck, stake him, shoot him, anything but simply punch him.

When Tyler felt the hit it didn't weaken him, it didn't have any effect on him at all, he smirked, "You've lost your touch old man."

"You're a despicable excuse for a man," Klaus sounded strange, his accent was off, actually everything about him was off, Tyler's eyes widened, why was Klaus's hair long? Why did he look several years younger?

He stared at Caroline who rested her arm on Klaus's shoulder, obviously trying to calm him as he advanced towards him but then a sharp pain entered his head and he screamed in agony, he fell to the floor, his cries echoed around him and he only saw the blurry outline of Bonnie before he succumbed to darkness.

"Tyler!" Caroline screamed, rushing to the boy, but she was too late, she felt his pulse, it was still beating, barely, the werewolf side still dominant, still fighting for control.

She began to sob as she felt the wound Tyler had inflicted on her begin to heal, she saw bare feet and her gaze travelled upwards to see Bonnie, she scrambled to her feet and clutched at her best friends shoulder's, trying not to cry.

But her friend was like a cold statue, no matter how much she willed for her to embrace her Bonnie remained rigid, she felt strong arms force her apart from the witch and she fell into the embrace of Niklaus.

"I told you not to leave my house," She sniffled and he soothed her, stroking her hair as she cried into his shoulder.

His eyes held the witches who gazed on them with contempt, "I haven't found a way to undo the spell yet," She said impassively, "But you are right Caroline, he can not be killed, but Tyler is not_ that_ stupid, he knows there's something wrong."

Caroline felt safe in Niklaus's arms as she turned her head to look at the being who occupied the body of her best friend, "You can't kill him!"

"Of course not," The witch laughed sarcastically, "I am not _that _far gone, he will know you have a human, but he will not remember his face. That's the best I can do."

"That's acceptable," Niklaus muttered, a hint of a smirk appearing on his lips as the witch raised her hand menacingly to him.

Before she could open her mouth he felt his body leave the ground and his surroundings blur around him, within only a matter of seconds he was back inside Caroline's house, the blonde had her back pressed against the door and when she fell into his arms, he was smiling.

* * *

Klaus hated this, this feeling of emptiness that he had always had but which had actually never bothered him before, before she had appeared in his life and changed everything. The way he viewed the world, the way he viewed love.

No matter how hard he tried she still refused him, he thought she would kiss him today, how idiotic could he be? Women of this time were so different, Caroline was so different, she was unique, and smart; of course she would run away from him.

He stared at the ceiling above him as his head rested on the pillows of his bed; he intended to close his eyes for only a matter of seconds but he felt himself being pulled into a deep slumber.

The face of Caroline came into focus, he wasn't surprised, he dreamed of her often, but this time she was sad, he saw himself hold her, whisper into her ear, but it was clearly his human self.

_Would you accept me if I was a human?_

His past question came floating back to him; it seemed his dream held all the answers as she sobbed into the arms of the man in front of him.

"Niklaus," She whispered, "You could have been killed."

His human name, Klaus recoiled in horror; he wanted to forget about that life, now it was going to torment him through Caroline?

Niklaus cradled her face in his hands and pushed her hair behind her ear lovingly; she sighed and turned her head to kiss his palm. He became frozen, staring at her deeply, but she didn't eventually look away as she does with his vampire self and Klaus felt his chest harden.

"I don't care," Niklaus said confidently, "I know what a beating feels like; you will never go through that. I will not allow it. I care for you, more then these other men-"

"They do care," She interrupted stubbornly, "Tyler's jealous, Klau...I mean the other one, I'm not sure what his motives are, whatever they are," She held his stare a while before continuing, "They can not be genuine, I am not worth anything."

"You are," Klaus and Niklaus confirmed at the same time.

Klaus felt himself being pulled backwards and he awoke gasping.

* * *

Caroline became transfixed, her lips parted as Niklaus's head bent towards hers, she closed her eyes and stood on her tip toes, her arms wrapping around his neck, she sighed in anticipation, but then her eyes flew open and she disentangled herself from his grasp.

He looked perplexed, "I'm sorry," He stammered, "I don't know what came over me."

"It's ok," She laughed, turning away from him.

"Caroline-"

"It's just," She said, her words tumbling out before she could stop them, "What's the point of this? Why do I feel this way when you have to go soon and I'll be left with a man who likes killing people? Huh? Why is that fair? It's like I'm bloody Elena and your Stefan but then there's Damon, and Damon…does things to her…makes her feel excitement, consumes her. But how is that right? When Stefan is the one who truly loves her, who truly wants to be with her? He's her epic love! Not Damon! Yet Damon's still there! Do you get what I mean?"

"Sadly I don't," He said but she still wouldn't face him and he staid where he was, trying to decipher her words.

"But Stefan is going to be with her forever, but my Stefan is going to have to leave me and then I'm going to be stuck with Damon!"

"You don't think I'm going to be with you forever?" Niklaus asked sadly, realising that she was right, she finally and painfully slowly turned to face him and he saw tears in her eyes.

"We've only known each other a couple of days," She whispered, "Why do I feel like this?"

"You feel something for me?"

"Yes! You idiot! Have you not been listening to my very long rant about the Salvatore brothers?"

"Salvatore? I don't understand what that is but I would hope I'm Stefan."

"You're Stefan," She muttered, a smile crossing her face and he beamed at her.

She laughed nervously and crossed her arms, "But you're going home soon."

"I don't want to. Not without you."

"Whatever this is between us; it stays dormant, I don't want it developing, got it?"

Niklaus stepped back at the harshness of her words and felt anger boil inside of him, he didn't want to contain himself, they had so little time.

"So you can learn to love the other?" He snapped and she gasped, shaking her head.

"That will never happen," She said sadly, but he saw her expression of uncertainty and before he could say another negative word he raced up her stairs, away from her, despite her wailing moans of his name he refused to return to her.

Caroline wiped the tears away from her eyes and wondered what was wrong with her, why on earth had she just declared that she had some sort of feelings for a resistant time traveller and then compared her situation to Elena's? Seriously, she needed help.

She went to the freezer, grabbed a tub of Ben and Jerry's and a spoon and sat down at the kitchen table, totally ready to consume all of the goodness when her phone vibrated _again._

"I swear, if this rings one more time," She muttered but her fingers brushed across thin pieces of paper in her pocket instead of her phone and she laid them on the table.

They were photographs and sketches, the ones she had swiped from Klaus's diary, she popped the spoon in her mouth and looked at the first photo, it was of him, Stefan and Rebekah, all smiling happily, Stefan must have clearly been in his ripper mode at that point, she cocked her head to the side, _Klaus is right. I would have loved the 20's._

A small sketch followed, she wasn't surprised that it was her, what she did find interesting was that he had sketched four different versions of her in sections across the page.

In one she was carrying shopping bags, she rolled her eyes at the stereotypical image and tried not to be offended that this is what he saw her as, but her eyes travelled to the sketch next to it, and instead of shopping bags she carried hearts in one hand and stakes in the other, she frowned but didn't ponder it, maybe Klaus thought she was a heartbreaker? That seemed a bit teenager-ish for him though.

She shook her head and looked at the bottom sketch where she was smiling happily with Elena, but in the next she was by herself weeping, her eyes widened as she understood, Klaus realised she was lonely, he realised she was putting on a façade.

She tossed it to the side and grabbed another photograph; the spoon fell out of her mouth in shock and clattered noisily to the floor. It was a recent photograph, she was shutting the curtains, a mischievous smile on her face, behind her was the figure of a man, Niklaus, his arm's outstretched, Klaus must have taken this photo, and due to Caroline's expression in the image it was clear why Klaus thought she had a 'bed time caller'. _Oh no._


	6. The Great Actress

**Ahhhh, more proof that your reviews make me write faster, and, well, you'll see ;)**

**Please continue to review it really means a lot, as I usually say, but it does and I want to thank every single one of you that has reviewed and I hope you continue to do so :D  
**

**Also now a certain Mr Mikaelson MAY be getting some action...but which one...and how long for? Although to be honest, both are Joseph Morgan, so I'm happy. And have you guys heard that Bonnie may turn evil in series 4? Ahhhhh, well I thought she was an angel for bringing Klaus back...although in the wrong body...so she gets minus points for that.  
**

**Anyways my rant can stop now (otherwise it'll be as long as this chapter) Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"I have to go upstairs eventually," Caroline muttered bitterly, her chair scraping against the floor as she pushed herself away from the table and got to her feet.

She could hear Niklaus breathing upstairs and stopped at the staircase, closing her eyes, focusing in on his heartbeat, it was erratic, like a caged animal's, maybe that's what he thought he was, she hung her head in shame as she grabbed the banister.

She entered her bedroom and found him with his back to her, asleep on the mattress, she frowned when she noticed that he must have moved it away from her bed, she rolled her eyes and tried to focus on the pettiness of the act and not the way it made her dead heart sink.

She climbed on to the bed and turned off her lamp, burrowing her head under the pillows and willing herself to forget the past twenty four hours.

Several hours later, in the early morning her goddamn phone rung again, "I'm going to kill this annoying piece of crap," She sniffled and flipped her phone open, not bothering to see who it was, she could already guess, _Klaus_, "Listen here, I don't give two little shit's what's wrong, and if you dare interrupt my beauty sleep again I'm going to grab your pathetic excuse of a dick and cut it-"

"Caroline?"

"Oh God Stefan...Hi," She exclaimed mortified, twisting the duvet around herself in an attempt to disappear, the awkward silence was vibrating around her and she muffled, "I'm sure you don't have a pathetic excuse of a dick, sorry about that."

She heard Damon laugh in the background and squeezed her eyes shut, dying more inside.

"Thanks Caroline, I suppose," Stefan said good naturedly, "Any news on the Klaus front?"

"Because I'm getting bored lately," Damon called and she told him to fuck off which earned another laugh.

"How much do you expect me to get in a day?" She asked, her eyes landing guilty on a sleeping Niklaus, "He doesn't trust me, I really don't think he's ever going to so can I stop being his distraction? It's horrible. Why can't Damon wear a dress and do it?"

"I'd look good in a dress," Damon muttered and she held in a giggle as her sleepy mind conjured the terrifying image.

Stefan was silent for several moments, he sighed and said, "Ok give it one more shot Caroline, just one, then you can quit."

"Okey dokey," She said brightly and hung up, a smile present on her face as she planned her lie for the Salvatore brothers, _Of course I went back out with the psychopath. We had tea and cakes, then he killed three people, I cried, he told me he could show me the whole world. We eye fucked. I refused to drink from a human so he told me I'm useless. The end._

Caroline rolled over and tried to sleep again but it was impossible, she kept picturing Niklaus's heartbroken face when she told him he had to go home one day, she remembered how her chest tightened and she rushed to the bathroom, grabbing her clothes on the way, determined to make it up to Niklaus.

She would show him around town today, she'd actually let him out of the house, it was risky but at least she'd feel less like he was her prisoner.

"Niklaus, come on, get up," She said cheerfully coming out of the bathroom and moving towards his sleeping body, she bent down close to him, "Today I'm going to show you the world."

He opened his eyes excitedly but then they darkened and he turned away from her, ignoring her presence entirely.

"Are you really going to act like a toddler right now?" She hissed and then whispered, "Maybe we're both to stubborn to let the other show them the world then."

"You can finally get out of this house," She teased but when he remained silent she put her hand on his shoulder, forcing his body to turn towards her, they staid there like that for a moment and she could see Niklaus was just about to give in.

They were so close to one another that she could heard his heart beat speed up and a small blush coloured his cheeks, if she moved only an inch they would be kissing, she noticed how his eyes were glued to her lips but this time she didn't feel uncomfortable, merely sad that soon he would disappear entirely.

"This house really isn't great," She said, trying to look into his eyes and not his lips as well, "There's a whole wide world out there waiting for you," She echoed Klaus's voice unintentionally and tried not to laugh, Niklaus began to smile and he rose to his feet, extending his hand to her, which she took.

"Where will we go?"

Her smile fell, "I can't take you to that many places actually, it'll get,"

"Dangerous," He finished for her and took her hands in his, "I don't care where we go."

"Even if I take you to a sewer?"

Niklaus seemed to ponder it for a moment, "That sounds like a magical place."

Caroline burst into fits of giggles and when Niklaus asked why she only succeeded to puzzle him further by shoving him into the bathroom and chucking clothes at him, laughing whilst saying that they will never go to that 'magical place.'

The door shut on a confused Niklaus and Caroline walked around her room happily, picking up her hairbrush and re-brushing her hair as she twirled around, a gleeful expression occupying her face.

She heard Niklaus swear at his jeans which he still found complicated and held in a laugh, which quickly disappeared when she heard her front door click open downstairs. She immediately ran from her bedroom and rushed downstairs, meeting a stunned Klaus halfway.

"Eager to see me?" He smirked cheerfully, watching her angry expression and bracing himself for an attack, but instead she rolled her eyes and muttered, "Typical."

"Can't I have one day where my phone doesn't ring excessively or you are my own personal stalker? Just _one day?"_

Klaus was taken aback, he thought, hoped, that yesterday had changed something between them, that now she would be more accustomed to him, but if anything, she only seemed more irritated.

"I was merely going to ask if you'd accompany me-"

"No." Her voice was firm, hard, what had happened between them that he had missed out on?

He faltered but regained his composure quickly, "To the Grill, that is all, no forest, no lake, no tree house," He almost spat at her, wishing he had never revealed something so _human _about himself to her.

He saw a small smile flitter across her face but then she bit her lip nervously, she couldn't refuse him, he wouldn't leave her alone, and there was only a matter of minutes until Niklaus made his presence known. She contemplated telling Klaus about his human self but dismissed the thought almost immediately, he'd take him away, lock him up, out of harms way and she'd never be allowed to see him again.

She grabbed a surprised Klaus and stormed out of her house with him, practically dragging him along the pavement towards his car; she looked back at her house and mouthed, _Sorry. _

* * *

Niklaus stared at himself in the mirror, he looked so different from just a week ago, his hair was still long, it still reached his shoulders but his face was…happier, lighter? It was the doings of the woman outside, the one prepared to let him out into the world just to provide him with happiness.

Did she not realise that they could be anywhere in the world and he would feel fulfilled? Just because of her presence? It's like she didn't understand how much she meant to him, she was his rescuer, in so many ways.

He pulled the shirt over his head and frowned at the sports logo on it, shrugging his shoulder's, not even bothering to think what it meant; his thoughts were to preoccupied with her.

Yesterday he wanted to scream at her, she denied him, yet, her words were true, honest, he admired that. He was prepared to ignore her in an attempt to make sure that this growing feeling would not manifest, but, she brought him back to reality and the realisation that they had so precious time.

He grinned as he opened the door, but the room was empty, she was no where around. He didn't let his smile falter however, he called her name, but no reply, he descended the stairs, called again, no reply, he sat at the table and waited.

He would wait forever.

* * *

Stefan smiled when he saw Klaus and Caroline enter the grill, he moved to a different table so they wouldn't see him and he hid behind his menu, Matt approached him but he dismissed him with a wave of his hand and Matt frowned, then froze when he saw Caroline and Klaus sit at the same table together.

He rushed towards Stefan, "What the hell is going on? And why do you look so happy about it?"

"Shut up," Stefan hissed, "He'll hear you."

"What are they saying?"

"So you had other plans today then love?" Klaus asked, leaning over the table towards Caroline who seemed transfixed by him.

It took her a second to register his question and then she only nodded, he sighed and leant back in his chair.

"You didn't enjoy yesterday?"

"I did," She said, "Thank you for letting me see that part of you," She offered him a smile and he grinned at her.

"Anytime love."

"No, not _anytime, _this needs to stop and it needs to stop now," She said sadly, mirroring her conversation with Niklaus, she couldn't like either of them, they were too different and to similar, but either way they're both killers.

"Why can't you get over your morals and understand there's something between us?"

"Maybe I like living in denial," She muttered and then gasped at her words, "I didn't mean that."

Klaus's expression mirrored Niklaus's this morning and Caroline couldn't help herself, a tear leaked out of her eye, followed by another and another.

"I can't, I'm sorry," She gushed, unable to compose herself, she rose shakily to her feet and when Klaus tried to help her stand properly she pushed him away, he staggered backwards, his hands outstretched towards her.

She unconsciously grabbed one of his hands and pulled her towards him, his hands tried to wrap around her waist, tried to comfort her but she pushed him away again, "I need a minute," She muttered and ran to the ladies bathroom.

Klaus ran his hand through his hair and sighed, he fell back onto his chair, a mixture of emotions stirring in his chest, he wanted to follow her but he knew she'd only get mad so he staid rooted where he was, his eyes glued to the toilet door.

He widened his senses so he could hear her but instead he caught the laughing quiet voice of Stefan Salvatore, he turned his head a fraction and pretended not to notice his old friend.

"Caroline's a great actress," Stefan laughed to Matt.

"What are you on about?"

"Caroline's feelings towards that _monster_ are obviously fake Matt. I made her do it, Klaus has a new weakness, we need to find that weakness, and we need to expose it. Caroline's the only one he'll let in."

Klaus gripped the table tightly, anger washing over him, he remembered the warmth of her chest as he hovered over her at the lake, the seducing look in her eyes, the way her breasts were pressed into his chest.

He shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts but they kept coming, in the tree house when he had picked her up and she had licked her lips, parting them almost in anticipation, teasing him.

He cursed himself, he had been stupid, of course this would happen again, no matter what he thought she was feeling it was always the opposite, her motives were always targeted to destroy him.

"Why would you do that? You're putting Caroline in danger!" Matt hissed, "Are you that far gone Stefan?"

"Klaus took everything away from me."

"This is about Elena," Matt sighed, "Don't punish Caroline for this, if you want Elena back, tell her, it's not difficult or dangerous."

"I want to hurt him like he hurt me."

Klaus snapped the glass in front of him and left before Stefan or Matt could see him. The bitter wind wrapped around him, the cold air kept hitting his face and he pulled his coat tighter around him, trying to control his anger, otherwise the entire town of Mystic Falls would be dead within only several seconds.

"So then I told him that if he wanted me to do that again he'd have to beg," A chirpy girl said into her phone, she gave Klaus a flirtatious wink as she walked past him.

He grabbed a chunk of her blonde hair and pulled her towards him; he didn't even bother compelling her before he sunk his teeth into her neck and began draining the life out of her.

* * *

Caroline blew her nose on the toilet paper and threw it in the bin, staring at herself in the mirror, trying to convince herself that she was capable of going out there and confronting him.

She'd had a slip up, not only for him, but for her, she finally understood her emotions, the feelings running throughout her body, almost consuming her, fighting with her head, winning against it.

Surely she could turn Klaus into Niklaus, it could take eternity but they're vampires, maybe she could save lives, she could do this. If she told Klaus about Niklaus after this then he would have to let her see him, he'd understand, he'd _have to, _if he wanted to keep her.

"You can do this Caroline," She said determinedly and left the room, but Klaus wasn't at their table, a glass was shattered on it and a waitress was angrily cleaning it up.

She walked quickly to the exit just in time to see a pair of legs disappear down the alley. Her brain told her to stop, to turn round, run home and hide under her duvet, but she ran after the girl, tumbling down the alley and halting. Almost careening into the vampire and his prey.

Klaus lifted his head and Caroline saw him illuminated in the lamp light, blood was pouring from his mouth and he didn't even have the decency to look guilty or ashamed. Instead he only laughed hauntingly and bit into the girl's neck once more.

The blonde girl was crying, begging for Caroline to save her but Caroline couldn't process her surroundings, she ran from the alley, but didn't stop, she ran home. Tears running down her face at her own idiocy, as if she could tame Klaus, he was truly a monster, one who she might be in love with.

She threw open her front door and ran to her room, Niklaus was sitting on the bed but when he saw her he immediately moved towards her, worry covered his face, she met him halfway, her hands cupping his face.

"Carol-"

She pressed her lips hungrily to his.


	7. Reflections

**Ahhhh, Stefan I adore you, sorry for kinda making you an asshole in the last chapter, but Klaus did kinda screw with your head, we'll blame him, not me XD **

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews I've been getting on this, please as usual continue to review because:  
**

**1.) I love them  
**

**2.) They make me update so fast (I wasn't going to write this for like a week then I saw the reviews and knew I had to do it asap for you guys)  
**

**3.) Loads of you want Klaus to meet Niklaus, which wasn't supposed to happen for a while but you asked nicely ;) And I couldn't get this scene out of my head, and well, yet again...you'll see ;)  
**

**I'm gonna stop rambling now...and watch TVD season 3...  
**

* * *

"What did you do?" Matt hissed, watching a sly smile take over his friends face, "He's going to kill her!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Stefan laughed and grabbed his drink, draining the glass dry and throwing a few pennies at Matt, leaving him agape as he leaves the Grill.

He smells the girl before he hears her blood curtling scream and restrains himself from joining Klaus in his meal, he punches the wall hard in frustration but what he truly wants to do is take a stake and stab the man again and again, watching as the life drains from his eyes, his very essence eliminated.

He wonders if Elena will take him back then, he punches the wall again, thinking of her growing connection with his brother, Klaus's doing. Yet, he knew, he'd always known that he needed to talk to her, to let her back in, _that kind of love never dies._

But what if it does? What if he needs to win her back by anyway possible, killing the man causing her so much pain must be the only way, his distorted mind forms more images, mixed in with her face as he peeps round the alleyway, watching Caroline's startled and heartbroken expression, watching as she turns and flees.

Immediately once she's left Klaus turns the blonde to face him, compelling her to forget what had occurred and to run along, his eyebrows rise and a grin sneaks along his lips, he's just found Klaus's new weakness.

* * *

Klaus paces near the fireplace, his hand hovering over another portrait of Caroline, he closes his eyes briefly and ignores all the _human _emotions inside of him as he rips into the sketch book and tears apart its entire contents. He throws each picture individually into the cackling flames and watches as her face contorts and finally burns.

It gives him no satisfaction.

When the last one finally disappears he lets out a grunt and falls into his arm chair, his head in his hands as he tries to process tonight's events. Had it really all been a lie? He hadn't thought she was capable of such cruelty, he laughed sarcastically as he recalled her once calling him the monster.

But then her tear filled eyes flashed before him as she caught him feeding from the girl who looked so similar to her, identifying the act as hatred towards her. Klaus sat up straighter in his chair, what if Stefan had merely planted the thought in his head and it had manifested, what if_ he_ was the one lying and Klaus had fallen for it?

He banged his fist against the chair and stood up, determined to seek out Stefan and torture the truth out of him, slowly, but then his vision became blurry and he fell to the floor in pain, his room twisted and warped in front of him and transformed into Caroline's bedroom.

His human self was sitting on the bed, wrapped up in his own misery, was he dreaming of this yet again? Hadn't it agonized him enough the last time?

He looked up as Caroline entered, her face was covered in tears and she leaned against the doorframe catching her breath, his human self stood up and breathed her name, she seemed to snap to her senses and she rushed towards him, her hands melting in his hair and she brought his lips harshly to hers.

Klaus pressed his fingers to his lips as he felt the sensation overwhelm him, it was as if the ghost of her lips were pressed against his, he gazed up at the couple, stunned as his human self snaked his hands around her waist and pulled her closer.

She gasped at his forwardness and responded, yet the kiss did not seem intimate, it seemed rough, harsh, nalmost desperate and Klaus saw Caroline open her eyes briefly, tears still in them, she softly pushed the human away from her and ran her hands through her hair, letting out a muffled a cry.

"That was wrong," She muttered, turning away from him.

* * *

"Why?" Niklaus asked, running his finger's along his lips, that was his first kiss, had he not done it right?

Was he that terrible at pleasing a woman?

"Because it was!" She hissed and faced him but the second her gaze met his, her face softened and she put her hand on his shoulder, "I didn't do it for the right reasons."

She went to remove her hand but he grasped it against him tightly, "Listen to me Caroline," He breathed, trying not to betray how nervous he felt, "I've never felt like this before,"

"Neither have I."

"But what_ I_ did wasn't right; I took advantage of your upset state-"

"Oh no, don't you dare," She said, snatching her hand away from his, "I get to decide what I want to do, I wanted to do that, your so different from him you know," She said, running her thumb along his cheek, trying to trace his face to memory, "Your so…untouched you know? I can't describe it, you're just not him-"

"Not who?" He asked but the question seemed irrelevant as she leaned towards him.

"I don't want you to become him," She began to stutter, "Your so..innocent I suppose."

Niklaus let out an embarrassed laugh and his cheeks turned a bright shade of pink, misinterpreting her statement, "Of course I am, sex isn't until after marriage where I am from Care."

She smiled at his nickname for her then whispered in his ear, "That's not how it's done these days."

She heard Niklaus's heartbeat race, almost as if it would burst from his chest and she swelled in pride at his response, she wondered if she could make modern day Klaus feel like this, not that she would care, he was a monster.

A mischievous smirk appeared on Niklaus's face and he looked Caroline up and down quickly, she couldn't help but think that Klaus would be slower and more experienced.

Niklaus raised his hands and cupped Caroline's face, bringing her lips softly to his, this kiss was so much more, before she had been consumed by her anger towards Klaus, and resenting her own feelings for wanting to be with him, Niklaus was an easier way for her to live with herself.

But this kiss had her doubt herself; it was so sweet, Niklaus's trembling hands holding her, travelling from her face to the small of her back where he melted her into him, her hands tugging at his hair playfully.

Niklaus's tongue begs entrance to her mouth and she obliges, his hands move from her back and pause at the hem of her pastel white t-shirt. She stops kissing him and he misinterprets her actions and moves his hands but she grabs them, "The second I saw you," She whisper's, moving his hands to lift up her t-shirt, "I chose you."

His eyes widen and she beams at him, this is the man she wants, but inside a part of her is screaming no, she pushes it aside as her t-shirt falls to the floor with a soft thud and she glances at Niklaus shyly, the heat creeping its way onto his face and her smile broadens.

She expects his gaze to linger on her chest, most men are captivated by what a woman has beneath her clothes; it turns them into monsters. But Niklaus is different, she should have known, his eyes hold hers and she tries not to feel exposed as a small breeze wraps around her.

"I didn't think," He whispered, "That I'd ever have a reason to live."

A small gasp emits her mouth at the sincerity of his words and reaches for him, his arms wraps around her waist as she kisses him quickly before unbuttoning his shirt in a hurried state, she pushes the shirt from his shoulders and it joins hers on the floor.

Her fingers trace patterns on his chest and his hands hesitantly move up her stomach and when she presses her mouth to his he cups her breasts and squeezes lightly.

She involuntarily moans into his mouth and he smiles as he parts her lips with his tongue and moves his thumbs over her nipples. Her back arches until they're pressed chest to chest and she hears her breaths come out in let raspy gasps.

He removes his lips from hers and she pouts, he smiles wickedly and lowers his face, his lips touch her neck and begin to suck lightly as he pushes her down on the bed.

* * *

Klaus is watching in shock, wanting to protest, wanting to attack himself, but he can still feel it, feel the actions of his human self and hear her moans as if he was the one causing them.

He stands up and moves towards them, they land on the bed and his human self hovers over hers, one of his hands stays on her breast, repeating the circular patterns and making her moan whilst the other trails down her body to her leg and hoists it over his waist.

"Is this what you want?" Caroline moans, and Klaus swears her eyes flicker to meet his, he takes a step back and feels himself being pulled away, he reaches out a hand to grab her but her gaze is already returning to the man on the bed and he is wrenched back into his own body.

He rubs his head in shock, feeling a violent migraine which shouldn't be possible, he staggered to his feet and grabbed his phone, he dialled Caroline's number, if she answered, even if it was telling him 'to go to hell' he would be satisfied.

But it kept ringing, the sound drumming into his head and he threw the phone across the room with a yell, it shattered and he grabbed his car key's, almost punching a startled Elijah as he raced past him.

He whirls down countless roads, feeling as if they stretch on for an eternity before he finally reaches her house.

He expects her to come outside and greet him with a stake, he can still feel that girls blood on his teeth and he runs his tongue along it, he doesn't regret, that's who he is, this baby vampire wouldn't change that.

He stood still for a few seconds and that's when he heard it, he cocked his head to the side as he heard Caroline moan his full name, the name that no one apart from his family was allowed to even know, let alone breath, "_Niklaus." _

He almost knocks the door from its hinges as he uses all his speed and agility to get to Caroline's room in a matter of mere seconds, his dead heart pounding as he sees what's before him.

She's half naked, her hands immediately grab the duvet and use it to cover herself, her hair is wild and her eyes are shocked, she begins to tremble as she takes in his stony expression, the human however is not as quick to react.

Klaus strides into the room and grabs the man by his hair, he hurls him to his feet, Caroline screams as Klaus, in blind fury raises his hands to snap the guy's neck; she launches herself between them and puts a hand on Klaus's chest which he shrugs off with disgust.

"Stop it!" She yells as he tries to get around her, seeking his prey.

He can hear the man breathing, the one she called Niklaus, is this her sick game, _role play? _Pretend she's with him for excitement? Or did she want him to hear her? He pushes her to the side and she falls onto the bed, her sobs echo around him as he pulls the man towards him.

Before he kills him he wants to know why, why he hasn't reacted, why he hasn't even moved a hand to defend himself or the woman he was just on top of, then he stares into his eyes, he looks at his hair, his mouth, his nose.

It's like looking into a mirror.


	8. Essence Of A Man

**First off, my love for you, my reviewers, knows no bounds, the response I got to the last chapter was so amazing that I had to write this straight away for you guys! I was gonna leave it a week so that I could sort out all my youtube collab parts and stuff but then I saw your reviews and had to write this! Please continue to leave reviews, they are like my motivation…with chocolate…and sprinkles ;)**

**Also lol at some of the reviews! So many people were like 'awkward threesome!' Lolol you guys are awesome and it was so hard not to make that happen in this chapter LOL! **

**Quick note about this chapter: I love the Salvatore brothers, but I believe both to have been pushed to their limits by the originals and I think if that had continued they could have gone down a dark path, I want to explore that slightly ;) BUT notice the gender of the person at the end of the chapter…you'll see what I mean…again ;)**

**Anyway gonna stop my babbling about a threesome with TWO JoMo's….ahhhhh**

* * *

They were both rigid, like statues, assessing the other, thinking that if they moved the other would copy them, like a rippling reflection in the water, that would soon disappear, but when Niklaus's heart rate sped up and sweat started to appear on his forehead the same did not happen to his future self.

He raised a hand to his forehead to wipe the bead of sweat away which seemed to snap Klaus to his senses. He snatched Niklaus's hand and turned it over; watching as their palms matched exactly and he squeezed the man's hand tightly until he had to suppress a scream and released him like he had been burnt when he felt the pain as well.

"Caroline," They both said in unison, still staring at each other, "What is the meaning of this?"

Caroline tried to find the right words to explain herself but it was impossible, her eyes were trained to Niklaus, hearing his accelerating heartbeat and she clutched the sheet tighter around her body for comfort.

"Love," They both whispered, "Tell me now."

Klaus's voice was made of steel yet Niklaus stuttered the words, his eyes never leaving those of what he will become, he noticed the harshness of his body language and speech and tried to not be afraid.

Caroline let out a squeal when Klaus turned round to face her, his eyes shining with malice and he flashed towards her, pinning her against the mattress, his hands gripped her shoulders, keeping her in place and he shook her, impatient for answers.

It was the same position that he had found her and his human self in, yet this wasn't romantic, or sexual, it was threatening and her eyes blazed with fear and for a moment he felt smug, she had never looked at him this way before, he made a mental note to scare her more often then shook her again, almost snapping her neck in his frustration.

Niklaus staid silent, he couldn't process anything, he couldn't see anything, his vision was becoming black, and the last thing he thought was: _Why am I still alive? _

Klaus heard his human self fall to the floor and rolled his eyes, feeling embarrassed, "I wasn't used to anything supernatural," He explained before hitting her against the bed again.

"That's the second time you've done that," Caroline whispered, watching Niklaus's limp body.

A sarcastic laugh tore through Klaus's body, "Remember I asked you if you would prefer me if I was human?" He looked at Niklaus quickly and then back to Caroline, staring at her half revealed chest and smirking, "Guess we found our answer."

She tried to push him off of her but he was relentless and pressed himself further against her, his whole body threatening, "Why is he here?"

"Because you're a jerk," Caroline snapped.

"That is not enough of a reason."

"Let me get dressed," Caroline sighed, "Then we can talk about it downstairs."

"No," Klaus hissed, "You will get dressed, then we will go to mine and discuss it there," He released her and grabbed Niklaus, slinging him over his shoulder.

Caroline put her top back on quickly and buttoned her jeans, rushing after him.

"Klaus, he'll be safe with me, can't you just leave him here?" She asked pathetically.

Klaus stopped and she almost careened into his back.

"So you can fuck him again?"

"We actually haven't had sex," She said, her eyes on the floor trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Your right, _we_ haven't." He turned slowly to face her, eyebrows raised, "I didn't realise you were so eager to change that."

She closed her hands into fists to try to stop her from shaking; she was so furious; angry at him for what he had done earlier and the fact that despite the situation he was still purposely provoking her.

"Why haven't you woke up yet?" She snapped gesturing to Niklaus.

Klaus grabbed his car keys from his pocket and carefully put his human self in the back seat, when Caroline tried to protest he slammed the car door shut.

"Would you have believed in this stuff when you were a human? No, thought not, and that is myself from centuries ago, do not believe me to be inferior simply because my human mind can't currently handle this situation."

"I bet getting a beating from your father didn't help," She said, then instantly regretted it, her eyes closed as she waited for Klaus to lash out, "I didn't mean it like that," She whispered.

"I know," Klaus said and pushed her into the passenger seat of the car.

She crossed her arms and stared out of the window as Klaus reversed the car and sped down the street, they remained in uncomfortable silence, Klaus was obviously focused on getting his one true weakness to safety.

Caroline heard Niklaus let out a small gasp and twisted in her seat, her fingers reaching out for the human in the back who grasped them immediately, clutching them so hard that if she was human he would have broken a bone.

"Guess this is why I wasn't allowed out of the house," He muttered, trying to lighten the situation and Caroline laughed weakly.

"Yeah, I suppose."

"What happens now Care?"

Klaus gripped the steering wheel tighter at the nickname and tried not to be consumed by this ridiculous jealously swelling in his chest, was he jealous of himself? How preposterous.

Caroline turned to look at Klaus, her hands squeezing Niklaus's lightly and she smiled sweetly at him when he kissed her palm. Klaus seemed to momentarily forget that he was driving as he stared at the couples entwined hands.

When he looked back up he saw Caroline bite her lip nervously.

"You do realise I just kissed you?" He said laughing humourlessly.

Niklaus flinched and dropped Caroline's hand, pushing himself further back in the seat, further away from her.

"You idiot," She hissed at Klaus, "We could have said you were his relative."

Klaus grinned, pretending that that thought had occurred to him, inside he felt stupid, she was right, he should have done that, it was the logical thing to do.

"You would have lied to me?" Niklaus whispered and when Caroline sighed and tried to meet his eyes he refused to look at her.

"You _fainted again_ Niklaus!" She breathed, "I didn't think you'd be able to cope with this."

"I'm not weak," Niklaus and Klaus said at the same time and Caroline stiffened.

"That's really starting to creep me out."

Klaus chuckled but Niklaus staid silent and Caroline turned to face the front again as the car steadily approached the driveway.

* * *

"Brother!" Stefan called happily as he entered his house but he stopped when he saw Elena sitting on the couch, she stood up and went to move towards him but then seemed to reconsider and staid where she was.

"What can I do for you?" He asked pleasantly trying not to let his feelings overcome him, he _had _to talk to Damon, he _had _to finish off the hybrid.

"Damon's not here," Elena said nervously, fidgeting with her bracelet, "I wanted to see you. Stefan, listen to me, I _know."_

Matt's words about his and Elena's relationship flooded round him, enticing him to admit his love but when he opened his mouth she raised a hand.

"You and Damon sending Caroline out on a mission? That's sickening! How far gone can you both be?"

"Not that far gone," A voice said behind her and she turned to face Damon who was copying Stefan's image of leaning against a doorframe, looking nonchalant.

"We have brotherly issues to discuss," Stefan said motioning for Elena to leave, she look exasperatingly at Damon who merely smirked and then she walked out with her head held high.

When Stefan was sure Elena was out of earshot he said, "Caroline's his weakness, and it appears that Caroline has feelings for him."

"That's disgusting; I thought she was the nice one of our little group, your sure?"

"Of course I am. She looks at him the way we look at Elena."

"Brilliant, we have a traitor" Damon whistled, "But hurt Caroline and we will loose Elena, you willing to risk that brother?"

Stefan hit his head on the doorframe and closed his eyes, whispering, "No."

"We'll take her from him," Damon says walking towards Stefan with a drink in his hand.

Stefan remains silent.

"We can see how far he'll go to get her back, maybe walk into a stake repeatedly, that, I would love to see," Damon winked and drained the alcohol from his glass, setting it on the table, picking up a coin and tossing it to Stefan who effortlessly caught it.

"Coin toss for who snatches her?"

Stefan nods.

* * *

Klaus got out of the car and grabbed Niklaus by the back of his hair and pulled him inside quickly, glancing around him to make sure that no one witnessed them. This weakness could not be exposed.

Caroline ran behind them, begging Klaus to be gentler but he ignored her and continued down the stairs to the basement and Caroline stopped when she saw how identical it was to the Salvatore house with the prison cells.

Klaus threw Niklaus inside and the human scampered to the other side of the cell, his fists digging into his sides and Klaus paused with his hand on the door, he recognised the terrified facial look which showed it's awareness of violence, the way the fingernails digged into his palms, almost so hard that it would draw blood and how the hair covered most of the man's face, it was what he had done when Mikael would attack him, how he would look, trying to shield himself and accept the inevitable.

"One day," Klaus whispered so low that Niklaus had to strain to hear him, "He'll stop it."

"When?" Niklaus asked, pushing his hair away from his eyes, meeting Caroline's gaze, who stood behind Klaus, her hands on the man's shoulders and Niklaus instantly looked away.

"Can't tell you," Klaus said and shut the door slowly but before it was just about to close Caroline stopped him.

Her hand's moved from his shoulder and instead rested on the door, she looked back at him, a pleading look in her eyes.

"You can't keep him locked away like an animal."

"If it keeps _me _safe then I will," And with that he pried her fingers off of the door and locked it, walking away from his pathetic human self and the vampire who had feelings for it.

Caroline heard his footsteps echo on the stairs and she gripped the bars of the door tightly, trying to pry them apart but they were resistant to her strength and she leaned her head against the cool metal.

"I would say I can get him to change his mind," She muttered, "But he won't."

She waited for Niklaus to respond but instead he stared at the spot above her head defiantly.

"What's wrong with you? Why won't you look at me?"

"_You're not him," _Niklaus said his eyes finally meeting hers and she took a step back from the harsh impact of his mimicking, "_You're so innocent. _I understand what that means now. I become violent don't I? Cruel? I can see it, he acts as if this situation occurs in regular life, he is dangerous, I will soon turn into this essence of a man. Stalking around at night, in the shadows with no one to hold and no one to love, because I am not capable of it."

Caroline tried to reach for him but he was to far away and her hand fell limply back to her side and she watched as Niklaus stood up, advancing towards her, anger flashed in his eyes but she remained where she was.

"That's my future isn't it?" When she remained silent he banged his fists against the bars next to her head, "ISN'T IT?"

* * *

Klaus sat on the stairs, his foot tapping silently against the tile, trying to understand the purpose of his ever changing life. He remembered Stefan's words about a weakness, how Caroline was sent to uncover it.

"_Klaus has a new weakness, we need to find that weakness, and we need to expose it."_

But if that was the case why hadn't the man locked away been killed already? And why hadn't Caroline told her best friends about him? What was her reasoning?

Her shocked and betrayed face swam into focus yet again from when she had found him in the alley, his teeth pressed against the human teenager's neck, if it was just an act why did she look at him like that? As if he was a stranger?

He stood up, what if it wasn't an act? What if their date and the presence of his human self forced her to consider the possibility of them?

"_You don't connect with people because you don't even try to understand them." _Her voice from the Mikaelson party floated around him, pressing into his head.

He grabbed hold of the rails tightly, if she was considering them and seen that then the reason she'd almost been with Niklaus was because it was an easier choice, a one free from guilt.

"ISN'T IT?" Niklaus's scream shook the walls and Klaus raced downstairs to where Caroline was pressed against the wall, staring at him in shock.

"No," She whispered, tears leaking from her eyes as she shook her head repeatedly.

"You really want to be with that _thing," _Niklaus said blankly, pointing to Klaus who stood between them, shielding Caroline despite the prisons bars, "I'm just a mechanism for you to feel good about picking that creature!"

"Calm down mate," He said, "You're upsetting your lady."

"Don't you mean _our _lady?" Niklaus spat.

Caroline pushed Klaus away from her and rushed towards the staircase and left without looking back, she flung open the doors of the mansion and walked quickly into the forest, her visions blurring as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Caroline!" She heard Klaus shout but she kept going, "Caroline!"

"Shut up!" She twirled round and screeched in the direction of the mansion, she couldn't see him but she was certain he had heard, a tree branch snapped behind her and suddenly a hand clamped over her mouth, stifling her scream.

"Trouble in paradise already?" A female voice hissed before snapping her neck.


	9. Petty Delusions

**And due, yet again, to you, my amazing reviewers, I am back VERY early then intended! Your reviews honestly make me write so much faster, I have college again (I know...ick) so I wasn't planning to write this till the weekend then I got all of your incredible feedback and knew I had to write asap for you all! Please continue to do so you epic people, who all deserve a Jo Mo ;) ...I wish I had one.. *sighs* nope appartently its just textbooks for me...they don't even have pictures of Klaus! I'm not impressed.**

**Anyways before I rant as per usual I'm gonna take a step back and quickly say:  
**

**1.) Yep this chapter is a tad confusing but it all becomes clear as it goes on :)  
**

**2.) Klaus is like that at the end (don't worry no spoilers) because Niklaus has got through to him, he realises that his anger won't change anything ;) ...Ooopsie now you all know Klaus gets angry...actually...he usually gets angry... ;)  
**

**Now I shall run along and read my none JoMo textbook ... ENJOY! XD  
**

* * *

Caroline moans in ecstasy as Niklaus's tongue flicks out against the soft spot near her ear and she breathes in sharply, her eyes closing in bliss.

She feels his soft breath on her neck and shudders, "This isn't right Caroline."

She pulls his face away from her neck and gazes at him, yet this time Klaus is the one she's holding, his eyes black and hungry, his hair shorter, he's captivated by her stare, "Does it matter?" Her husky breath brushes against his cheek and he smirks, "I don't care about what you've done anymore."

Klaus frowns, "That wasn't what I was referring to love, and you know it, you're just not accepting reality."

Caroline's brows creased slightly as her vision went slightly blurry and when it refocused it was Niklaus watching her. He smiled hesitantly and she moved her hands to rest on his hips as he lowered his head.

Her head is resting on the pillow, and her back arches when she feel's his tongue flick her nipple, he begins to suck on her breast and she almost forgets about his riddled words as she becomes lost in his touch and the sensation it brings.

* * *

"I do not understand what your problem is," Klaus sighed as he descended the stairs, "I mean listen mate, she was right there, willingly I may add, which is not an easy task to accomplish," He leant on the wall opposite the cell holding his past self, "And you decided to wreck any progress we have made with her because your just the slightest bit pissed off that I'm not an angel."

"Exactly," Niklaus muttered, rolling his eyes, "_We. _I am not willing to share a woman. Even if it is with myself," He slumped against the wall until he hit the floor with a painful thud and tugged on his hair in frustration, why couldn't he awake from this nightmare?

Klaus barked in laughter and when Niklaus raised his eyebrows he covered it up in a quick cough, remembering how he used to quarrel with Elijah over Tatia, how violent and alienated they had become because she was unable to choose between them. Soon Niklaus would have to endure her little game, Klaus didn't feel sympathy for him, he couldn't, he'd ruined his chances with Caroline. It could take another two centuries until she'd even let him glide her across the dance floor.

"Your insufferable and pathetic," Klaus spat and smiled as Niklaus flinched, "You are the reason why I hate humanity."

Niklaus breathed deeply and a sly smile appeared on his lips, "Caroline chose humanity."

Klaus stiffened and Niklaus grew more confident, he raked a hand through his hair and pushed it out of his eyes so he could look this man in the eye as he said, "How does it feel? Knowing that she'd never look at you the way she does at me?"

"You forget, I am you, and you are a shadow of me, the weak, stupid part that took me years to overcome."

"The part that Caroline started bringing back in your life. I'm in there somewhere aren't I, _Klaus?" _

Klaus can no longer stand the foul smirk on the human's mouth, mirroring his so exactly that he is stunned, he didn't realise his human side had so much malice. Or maybe this is what he inflicted on people, darkness.

Niklaus's smirk vanishes as Klaus rips the door from its hinges and he grabs him, lifting him in the air, his feet dangling, trying to reach the safety of the floor.

Klaus laughs at the panicked expression on his face but he immediately recognises it as the one he used to wear in front of an abusive Mikael. He drops the human to the floor and turns away from him, shutting his eyes, not allowing himself to succumb to the torturous memories.

"Where is Caroline?" Niklaus whispers, his body sagging on the floor as pain shoots through him.

* * *

Caroline runs her hands through Klaus's hair, grabbing him tightly as she kisses his neck and grins as he moans her name but when she slides her hands down to his jeans he stops her and she pouts.

"Caroline, _wake up."_

"I'm more awake then I've ever been."

She heard a cruel laugh behind her and whipped her head round to see Bonnie gasping for air, overcome by a fit of sarcastic giggles. When Caroline looks back to Klaus he is no longer there and she is just grasping air.

Realisation dawns on her and she flashes over to Bonnie, her embarrassment turns to anger and she stands before her, Bonnie finally straightens and hands Caroline her top which she puts on hurriedly.

"You seem to be out of that thing a lot," Bonnie remarked, running her hands along the wall of Klaus's tree house and they melted under her touch and Caroline found herself standing in her own bedroom.

"That was cruel," Caroline spat but then she softened, "We're best friends Bonnie," She reached out her hand towards her but Bonnie recoiled, "This dark magic, it's changing you."

"He's changing you!" Bonnie roared and then crossed her arms, "But which one? You can't have both, or are they truly the same person? Do you care? They're both beasts, they're not men, one's already a walking killing machine and the other soon will be, interesting choice right there _Care," _Caroline stepped back watching as Bonnie's eyes turned dark, "But now I've let you indulge in your sick fantasy with both of them it's time to wake up."

"Wake up? I'm fucking awake!" Caroline screamed motioning to the room around her but when Bonnie changed the scenery to the Grill her mouth formed an 'O' shape, "Why would you do that to me? Why would you create that….scenario? Are you fucking perverted?"

"No, just tired; you're becoming Elena, it's boring, anyway _Care _who says I'm still not your friend even though you've clearly chosen the enemy? I-"

"I have not!"

"What I created for you is better then reality, which actually," Bonnie looked at her watch and back at Caroline, "You need to be getting back to right now."

Caroline awoke with a gasp; as if she had just been pulled from water, she tried to push her hair away from her face but her hands collided with cold metal and she looked down to see that she was tied with handcuffs to a chair. She shuddered at the memory of her father torturing her and growled in fury, shaking the restraints to no avail.

"You're a coward!" She shouted to the empty air, taking in her surroundings and she gasped again when she recognised that the cold floors and the prison door belonged to the Salvatore brothers.

"Now, now," A female voice whispered behind her, "That's not polite."

The vampire strutted in front of her, she couldn't make out her facial features yet, she was surrounded in darkness but she recognised the taunting voice and stiffened.

"What do you want Katherine?"

"Well," She grinned stepping into the light in front of Caroline and raising her fingers as if she was making a checklist, "Stefan. Damon. Elena dead, she's hogging too much of their attention to be perfectly honest and of course," She said leaning against the chair and peering at Caroline, "Freedom from Klaus."

"That's nice," Caroline muttered trying not to show how much fear Katherine strikes into her dead heart, "How is me being tied to a chair going to help accomplish those impossible missions then?"

Katherine smirked at her and licked her lips, moving towards the doorway, "Well, after the way you whispered, _Klaus! Oh Klaus," _Katherine mimicked her in her dream state and Caroline gripped the sides of the chair in embarrassment, vowing to get petty revenge on Bonnie when her friend returned to her.

Katherine held a hand to her forehead, "_Take me Klaus!" _

Katherine dropped her hand and raised her eyebrows at Caroline, "Interesting development right there. It's so wrong…..yet right, I knew you had a dark edge."

Caroline bit her tongue and averted her gaze away from Katherine, she felt disgusted with herself, had she really been _moaning_ his name? And why was it not Niklaus? Why was it just Klaus?

Katherine took a phone out of her pocket and flipped it open; Caroline recognised the crack on the screen when she had thrown it across the wall after Elena had called her with another Salvatore brother problem.

"That's mine!" She hissed struggling against her restraints once more.

Katherine rolled her eyes, "I realise that," She pressed several buttons at vampire speed and put the phone to her ear, giggling at a wide eyed Caroline.

* * *

"You're the reason why she's not here," Klaus muttered, "And don't cry, I don't need you embarrassing me further."

"Showing emotion embarrasses you?" Niklaus asked but before Klaus could answer he said, "What happens to us to make us like this?"

Klaus's phone rang and Niklaus sighed, "I have seen much activity from those devices to last me a lifetime," He looked at Klaus, "Or several."

Klaus retrieved his phone from his pocket and grinned ear to ear when he saw that the ringer was none other then Caroline, he showed the phone to Niklaus before answering the call.

"Caroline darling," He said, "Must you always run away after a little spat? That's most problematic for us."

"Oh Klaus I'm so sorry, I shall rush home to you and _moan _your name immediately," A teasing voice whispered back to him and his grin fell from his face and his grip on his phone tightened to the point where he almost broke it.

He took a deep breath before answering, "Now Katerina, you know this is not a wise choice. Let her go now and I won't kill you quite so painfully."

Niklaus was on his feet instantly, pressing his ear to the phone and Klaus tried not to push him away, it would probably hurt him as well if his human self was suddenly launched through a wall.

"I've had quite enough of hiding Klaus," Katherine said, "I don't want to keep having to watch my back every single fucking day of my life."

Niklaus opened his mouth but before he could utter a word Klaus clamped a hand over his mouth, the human struggled against him but Klaus ignored him.

"I can end your miserable existence tonight Katerina just watch me."

"You don't know where I am," She snickered and then Klaus distinctively heard Caroline gasp in shock and he heard her small plea through the phone before she screamed in agonising pain.

* * *

Katherine twisted the stake deeper into Caroline's shoulder and grinned, satisfied when she heard Klaus roar, she frowned when she heard a cry follow it but with the next stake hovering over Caroline's arm she forgot about it.

Tears gleamed in Caroline's eyes but she held them back, not wanting to give Katherine anymore satisfaction.

"Say I'm released from your pestering," Katherine said pulling the stake from Caroline's shoulder and smiling as the vampire screamed yet again, "Or I'll end her."

"Don't you dare," Klaus hissed, "I will never stop hunting you Katerina if you do this."

"Awwww to bad," Katherine said, throwing the stake in the air and catching it easily, but then all teasing was gone from her voice and the rest of her words came out with a hard tone, "You killed my family. I gave you a chance to save this….. thing. You didn't take it fast enough, you're so preoccupied with scaring people you know," She grinned at Caroline and said happily, "So your times up Mr, bye bye."

Caroline heard Klaus scream her name as the phone disconnected and she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Whimpering slightly as she felt the air around her move, drawing the stake closer to her heart where it would pierce it and end her completely.

* * *

Klaus stood motionless, the phone slipping out of his grasp and hitting the floor, he released Niklaus from his hold and staggered towards the door, he grasped the handle and stopped when he heard his human self cry.

"You did it!" Niklaus cried, launching himself towards him.

Niklaus punched Klaus hard and the vampire fell weakly to the floor, Niklaus stood over him, his face contorted in rage and sadness, "Your pride ruined her! What's wrong with you? You thought you could gamble her life on your reputation?"

Niklaus kicked Klaus hard in the stomach but the vampire did nothing to defend himself, Niklaus clutched his stomach as the pain inflicted on him as well but he realised that he didn't care.

_They _deserved this.

He kicked Klaus again.

"Did you not love her?" He whispered, "I did. I LOVED HER!" He knelt down and punched Klaus in the face and felt blood trickle down his own nose, "I would have done _anything_ to protect her!"

Klaus rolled over to face the ceiling, his face still a mask, he was still motionless, not reacting when Niklaus kicked him again and screeched, "YOU KILLED HER!"


	10. Death Sentence

**Oh my dear kind lovely reviewers, I'm so sorry, like I don't even know what happened, well I do…I got the terrible case of WRITERS BLOCK! Ahhh it was horrible, I was sitting in front of my computer and everything I wrote, EVERYTHING just seemed wrong.**

**Well screw you writers block because I'm back, with a vengeance….and a huge tub of ice cream…with a spoon…so you don't want to mess with me XD**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews, it means a lot, and since I have now thoroughly told my writers block off I can safely say that I will update regularly like I used too..unless it comes back…which it shouldn't…because I'm armed…with a spoon.**

* * *

Caroline exhaled, her eyes still tightly shut as she braced herself for the impact, but then she felt the air move around her and Katherine's huff of indignation.

"This was not part of the deal," Stefan said and Caroline opened her eyes to see her friend blocking the stake.

Katherine froze, her eyes glued to his face, "This is the one way we can hurt him, you've wanted to for so long, she's nothing, she doesn't matter."

Stefan took the stake from Katherine and threw it across the room, she crossed her arms and pouted at him, Caroline breathed a sigh of relief which instantly stopped when Katherine glared at her.

"Now now girls," Damon laughed, coming into the room, "Play nice."

Katherine turned round to face him and Stefan bent down and broke the bonds holding Caroline to the chair, she rubbed her wrists and sighed when he took her face in his hands.

"Your safe Caroline," He whispered, "Trust me."

She gave him a small smile, glad to see part of her old friend return, "Give me Caroline's phone."

Caroline bit her lips nervously and watched as Katherine raised her eyebrows playfully and placed the phone in Stefan's out stretched hand. He didn't look at Caroline as he dialled the number and Damon watched him apprehensively, "Brother…" He warned but Stefan held up his hand to silence him.

Damon shrugged and lent against the wall, Katherine stood beside him and they watched him press the phone to his ear.

Stefan stiffened at Klaus's voice, it was fuelled with an inferior sense of anger, in fact it didn't sound like Klaus at all, the voice sounded….weaker, but still, gravely upset, "I will kill you," He promised, "I will hunt you down for eternity if I have to."

Stefan chuckled, "That's not necessary."

Stefan heard a soft groan from the other end of the line, "IT IS FUCKING NECESSARY!" Stefan flinched in shock and Klaus took a breath before continuing more calmly, "Where are you? We end this tonight."

"Are you proposing a fight to the death?" Stefan taunted, Caroline gasped and Damon rushed towards his brother but Katherine held him back.

"Why of course. But do tell me, why do you want to end your own life so quickly? Because you do realise that that is what is going to happen. I'm going to _win._"

Caroline opened her mouth, a scream trapped in her throat, her desperation began to increase and her breath accelerated, she doubled over in her chair and held her head in her hands.

"You took away Elena."

"SHE'S STILL ALIVE!"

"So is Caroline," Stefan stated simply.

* * *

Niklaus was raging, her face kept flashing in front of his eyes, her pain, which he had inflicted when he had yelled at her, his last words, full of hatred.

He would do anything to take that back.

He had been the one to answer the phone, he understood the advance technology now, because of her, because he had watched her obsessively, when she was alive. He declared that he would kill Stefan, another supernatural creature, and what scared him the most about that was the fact that he would die against him, and he didn't care.

But Klaus did, Klaus had pushed him away, he had stumbled and fell to the ground, infuriated, but then he saw Klaus react to the sound of Stefan, his whole body tensed and he gripped the phone tightly, screaming at it, as if it would bring her back.

But then Klaus stopped, he closed his eyes and spoke his next words softly, "Let me hear her voice."

Niklaus staggered to his feet, running towards Klaus and trying to snatch the phone from his grasp, Klaus looked at him and sighed before putting the phone on speaker and setting it on the floor, they both knelt down before it, mirroring each other exactly.

"Now come on Caroline say a few words for your beloved."

Niklaus flinched at the woman's venomous tone but Klaus merely clenched his fists.

"Now Stefan that is not the woman I'm after," Klaus said slowly, trying to act calm.

They waited what felt like a century, down in that dungeon, staring at the tiny device on the floor; in Niklaus's case _praying _that Caroline would speak.

"Klaus," She whispered, "It's me. I'm here. I'm fine."

Klaus grabbed the phone and Niklaus fell to the floor, thanking God. He was so swept up in his own relief that he didn't realise Klaus had left him, and locked the door to his cell.

* * *

"Where are you?" Klaus couldn't understand the emotions inside of him and instead switched them off, trying desperately to focus on just one goal, getting her out of there alive.

"You know," Caroline said, "You could sound just a little bit happier that I'm actually alive."

Klaus stopped outside the forest and smiled slightly, "Well technically your not alive are you love?"

"I don't want to interrupt this _touching_ reunion," Stefan said, "But you guys can have time for that later."

"Our fight to the death seems to have no purpose anymore doesn't it mate?"

"Oh it does."

"Stefan," Klaus heard Damon warn and he chuckled.

"Your pathetic excuse for a brother may miss you, there's still a chance to back out, maybe pay the darling Elena a visit?"

Stefan ignored him, "Since Caroline's my friend I'll let her see you for a few hours before I come knocking, be ready _mate."_

The phone line went dead as Stefan hung up.

* * *

"Stefan," Caroline tried to reason with him, stumbling from her chair and into his embrace, "Don't do this. Please," She started to sob, "I can't loose you."

"Don't worry," He stroked her hair, "He's the one going to loose," Even to him the words sounded arrogant and laced with deceit.

"I can't loose him either," She cried and felt Stefan freeze.

She immediately let go of him and wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I swear I didn't."

"Oh but you did sweetie," Katherine purred, "That thing out there is worse then me."

"And she's pretty bad," Damon interjected and received a playful punch to the arm from Katherine.

He grabbed her hand and held it against his chest, their eyes lingered on each other and Stefan rolled his eyes and Caroline looked away uncomfortably.

"We can't help who we fall in love with," Katherine sighed, her eyes flickering to Stefan and Damon pushed her away hastily.

"It's not love," Caroline said stubbornly, moving towards the door, she flicked her hair back and told Stefan, "This fight will _not _happen. Not because I love him, but because I love you."

Damon's mouth fell open, Katherine raised her eyebrows and Stefan crossed his arms, refusing to meet her gaze, she laughed a little too forcefully and said, "Not like that. Ick. No offence. But that's human Caroline. Your not vampire Caroline's type."

Stefan visibly relaxed as Caroline ran away from the Salvatore house, Damon came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "No, apparently fucked up monsters are."

"That must be a reason why she had a thing for you once then," Stefan joked.

"You can't do this Stefan," Damon whispered, becoming serious, "It's a death sentence."

"I know."

* * *

Klaus approached the Salvatore manor, hidden behind trees he tried to think of a plan, one that would rescue Caroline but spare the others, except Katherine, he was sure Caroline wouldn't care if that bitch lived or died.

His hands shook against the bark of the tree and he leaned against it in relief. When he thought she had died, because of him, he couldn't cope, couldn't even register the world around him, he didn't want to.

He remembered how she had danced with him, her easy smile occupying her face, her beauty radiating, light shining around her.

He moved forward and that's when the front door opened and Caroline rushed out, her hands in her coat pocket, the wind whipping her hair around her face, she moved with purpose and because of that she didn't see him until he softly called her name.

"Caroline."


	11. Gratitude Can Be Ugly

**You, my lovely reviewers, are like my own personal army of spoons against my writers block, mwahahah we showed that evil litter bugger, I'm properly back now! With a good length of a chapter and some serious Klaroine scenes ;) Ahhhh we are back in JoMo heaven guys, WE ARE BACK! **

**As per usual your reviews keep me motivated so please keep them coming, remember you are my own army guys, lol to all of you who offered to buy me bigger spoons, you guys are so epic! :D **

**Now to stop my rambling about spoons, which is a bit weird I know, I'll let you actually read this hehe, also for those of you who are confused why Katherine turned up I thought I'd quickly clear it up:**

**It's Katherine. I love her, had to include her.**

**She hates Klaus…I THINK he killed her family (can't really remember…) trying to kill Caroline was her revenge, she was also wanted her freedom…which I highly doubt she's gonna get… good luck Katherine…..have a spoon it might help you defeat him.**

**OH MY GOD I NEED TO STOP ABOUT SPOONS! … ENJOY XD (P.S Q****uick reminder if Niklaus dies Klaus dies**. Also there are no spoons in this chapter. I'm upset I didn't include them.) 

* * *

Caroline smiles as he steps out of the forest, the soft moonlight illuminating his face, she bites her lip as she realises that his eyes are full of relief.

"Well that was weird," She said motioning to the Salvatore house and crossing her arms walking towards him.

"Understatement of the century Caroline," He says stiffly glaring at one of the windows of the house where he sees the outline of the two brothers.

He smirked, Katherine must have run away scared only moments ago, it's a shame he missed her. His gaze rests on Caroline when she stands in front of him, he reaches out for her weakly, his hands brush the side of her arms delicately, then reach up to cup her face, he studies her intently.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

His breath is so close and she closes her eyes, for once not feeling guilty about his touch, she raises her hand to hold his, "I'm here aren't I?" She sighs opening her eyes and staring at him.

He surprises her by pulling her into a hug, his fists clench her jacket tightly and she giggles shyly, then his hand travels down to wrap around her waist as he pulls her closer, Niklaus wouldn't touch her like that, with such confidence and possessiveness and she immediately shoves him away gripping her hair, _Niklaus. _

"Where is he?" She asks panic flooding through her, "Please tell me you didn't leave him alone, _unprotected."_

Realisation dawns on Klaus and he grabs Caroline's hand, rushing towards his mansion, how stupid could he be? He would have let his petty jealously ruin everything? Ruin the life he now so desperately craved?

But Caroline's quicker then him, how is that possible? He sees the determination and worry on her face, he's still on the outskirts of the forest when she turns round from his front door, they're separated from several feet and he bows his head slightly, indicating that she can proceed alone.

"Thank you," She whispers and closes the door behind her, vanishing inside and heading towards his human self, the man he hates most in the world.

Klaus grabs his phone; dialling the number he needs to save his and Caroline's tumbling state of a relationship.

She picks up on the first ring, "What do you want?" Her voice is like ice, similar to Caroline's when he first met her.

"Elena, that's no way to formalise a greeting."

* * *

She finds him banging his fists against the cage, swearing that he'll find Klaus and end him, she's shocked, yet again by his anger, when she had first met him she had believed him to be untouched by rage, she kept forgetting about the man he would turn out to be.

He froze the second he laid eyes on her, a smile lit up his face and he stretched his hand out through the bars to her, she smiled warmly and twisted the lock off of the cage door and stepped inside.

He grabs her hand and pulls her towards him, placing a kiss on her forehead, "I'm so sorry," He mutter's, kissing her left cheek, "I take back what I said," He kisses her other cheek, "Please forgive me."

"Hey, shhh it's alright," She says stepping out of his embrace before he can kiss her lips, he falters a little and she shakes her head, "This is so much to take in, I feel like I'm loosing it a little bit."

He laughs and strokes her hair, "My future self is upstairs, I'm the one who's lost my mind. And I have the most beautiful creature in front of me, safe and sound, no damage done; I am truly sorry Caroline for my outburst earlier. When I thought you died I was so angry, I thought," He stutters before taking a breath and proceeding, his eyes tightly shut, "That your death is what made me that _thing_."

"He's better then you think," She says gently.

"You believe that?"

She nods and he smiles, "Then maybe there is hope for me yet."

Niklaus squeezes Caroline's hands tightly when he hears the floorboards above his head creak but when he looks back at Caroline her gaze seems transfixed on the door, waiting for Klaus to appear.

He's carrying an easel, a paintbrush and several paints, ignoring them both he sets them inside the cage and turns away, ready to leave again.

"I'll get bored soon," He jokes and Niklaus stiffens.

"We are _not_ the same person," He hisses.

Klaus laughs, "Stop being stupid mate."

"Klaus," Caroline breathes and removes herself from Niklaus's grip, "Do not fight Stefan. Don't you dare, I swear I'll-"

"Hit me with your handbag?"

"That's sexist!"

She follows him out of the cage and Niklaus watches her shut the door behind her and wave at him, an apologetic expression on her face before she leaves him.

* * *

"Please Klaus;" She begs catching up to him on the stairs and pulling on his jacket like a child, "I'll do anything."

"Anything?" He turns round and looks her up and down, smirking.

"You're disgusting."

Before she can react he wraps his arm around her waist, grasping her tightly, he lowers his lips to her neck and she involuntarily moans then clamps a hand around her mouth when he releases her.

"You seem to like it, anyway Stefan's given up on the idea already, I'm a bit upset about it actually," He walks down the hallway, opening his bedroom door and stepping inside, "Who knew one call from Elena would stop his brooding?"

Caroline leans against the wall whilst Klaus sits on the floor in front of his chest of draws, opening each one and chucking several clothes behind him.

"How did Elena know? She wasn't there."

"I called her."

Caroline's stunned, "Why?"

"You don't want me to kill your friend do you?" He says opening another draw, oblivious to her reaction, "I knew Elena would beg him to run back to her and he did, with his tail between his legs, pathetic actually."

"You did that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you," The words are out of his mouth before he can stop them and he feels Caroline's presence beside him on the floor, he turns his head to face her but before he can even blink she's grabbed hold of his jacket collar and leant towards him, her lips finding his.

Her other hand snakes round to loose itself in his hair and he grabs her waist, pulling her onto his lap, her legs wrap around his waist and she moans when his tongue enters her mouth.

"What are you doing?" He stops the kiss and asks her huskily, his eyes full of Caroline, she's breathless and she seems to be considering his words, he curses himself for asking and before she can respond he kisses her neck, her hair falls to the other side of her face and she closes her eyes.

"I'm thanking you."

Klaus kisses his way up to her lips again and captures them with his own, her legs squeeze his waist tighter and he runs a hand up them, laying her carefully on the floor, his body hovers over hers and her hands wraps around his neck and she sighs contently into the kiss.

* * *

Niklaus picks up the paintbrush, he's thankful for Klaus's gesture but he won't show it, the beast still disgusts him, he begins to paint the canvas in black, that thing he will become truly terrifies him.

His paintbrush becomes enveloped in the gold paint and he begins to create her face, the one of his saviour, he's convinced that she'll stay with him and help him become a better person, he can see it happening already, she had walked away from him easily only moments before to follow his future self.

"Such a sensitive action," The witches voice floats towards him and he drops his paintbrush in shock, the supernatural creature forms from the black smoke behind him, but he does not look, he refuses to let her see his fear.

"I suppose you're here to kill me?"

* * *

Caroline rakes her nails down Klaus's back and his kiss becomes filled with more passion, he hasn't understood her lack of response yet, she feels dizzy, dizzy that she sparks this much of a reaction in him but there's a gnawing feeling in her stomach, and she can't decide if she likes it or not.

"Not necessarily."

She freeze's, her hands drop from Klaus and he looks at her quizzically, his smirk vanishing when she points to her ear then to the floor.

"What's your purpose then?"

They look at each other and their feet pound on the floor as they run to the basement together, but when Klaus tries to open the door it doesn't budge, doesn't even move, Caroline pushes him out of the way furiously and tries it herself, she looks up at him, worry on her face and he pounds on the door trying to get through but within moment's he falls to the floor giving up, with his head bowed he breathes, "I'm going to die."

* * *

"What is the purpose of you being here Klaus?" Bonnie hisses.

"_Niklaus."_

She laughs, "Of course, you're not him out there yet are you? But I suppose you're interested in your future, his past, are you not?"

Niklaus remains motionless, he watches as she strides towards him and doesn't flinch when she grabs his hand and holds it out, she takes out a glinting knife and he can see his stunned expression before she slashes his palm with it.

He winces in pain but still doesn't utter a sound, they watch together as the blood splatters on the ground and an image of Klaus and Rebekah shimmer before them, Niklaus reaches out a hand towards his sister but she's a translucent, frozen figure and he merely touches air.

"This is witchcraft," He breathes, "Whatever your about to show me is false," He takes a step back as he sees a weapon in his future selves hand, "I would never harm my sister.

Bonnie ignores him and waves her hand at the figures that instantly come to life.

Tears are streaming down Rebekah's face, Klaus looks regretful, but only for a moment before he plunges a stake through her heart, Niklaus screams in horror and rushes towards his sister who falls to the floor, her face turning towards him as her skin turns grey, her gaze is full of hatred before she shuts her eyes.

The figures vanish and Niklaus is left shaking on the floor, tears clouding his vision, "I don't believe you."

"But why not? You've seen that creature outside, he's capable of this, _you're _a murderer dear."

Another images appears, almost the exact same scene but instead of Rebekah it's his youngest brother Kol, the teenager's eyes are full of rage as the dagger is twisted inside his body, he kneels over trying to pry it from his chest before he meets the same fate as Rebekah.

"STOP!" He roars stalking towards the witch, his hand raised as if to strike her but when he finally reaches her he falters, looking at his raised palm he cries out in shock, "Its true isn't it?"

"Of course it is."

"What happens to Caroline?"

* * *

"IT'S NOT TRUE! THEY'RE NOT DEAD!" Caroline screams pounding on the door, she ignores Klaus on the floor who is holding his head in his hands, utterly defeated; it's a shocking sight, "Why can't he hear me?"

She leans against the door, her palms flat out pressing herself against it trying to get through, she sighs and joins Klaus on the floor, "Bonnie's put a silent spell thing on it hasn't she."

"I assume."

Caroline exhales loudly and bangs her head against the wall, her hand find's Klaus's and she holds it firmly, tracing soothing circles in his palm with her thumb. He stares ahead at the opposite wall but she can see that she's made him more relaxed.

"Who knows?" Caroline grips Klaus's hand tighter when she hears her old friend's voice.

"I won't hurt her, not Caroline," Niklaus sounds angry, determined.

"What makes her different then the others?"

Caroline leans against the wall more, desperate to hear his response, Klaus mutters, "Not now," under his breath and Caroline frowns at him.

"Because," Niklaus's voice drifts towards them, "I love her."

Caroline freezes.

Klaus hits his head against the wall.

And from inside the dungeon, Bonnie snickers.


	12. Your True Nature

**My spoon army, you've done it again! This update came a lot quicker then I expected, I was going to leave it for about a week, but after your lovely reviews I just had to write this tonight for you guys! Thank you and please continue to review, not only does it make my day but it also wards off the evil writers block! :D **

**Nananana writers block you loose again! **

**So a few words about this chapter:**

**I do adore Damon, but from Caroline's perspective and Bonnie's…he's not a great guy…. Damon send them both flowers and chocolates as an apology…maybe a card as well. **

**Stelena is crucial in this fanfic but there will be Delena interactions, (only for a few chapters because as I have said, the whole Elena/Stefan/Damon thing bores me, that girl needs to hurry up and choose and stop being: "Oh I love Stefan! Or is it Damon?" To be honest, I'd be happy with either brother, she's just being greedy.)**

**Also some of the flashbacks are VERY out of canon, I'm special and by that I mean, I'm way too lazy to re-watch 2x01.**

**Hope you all enjoy, and now that Klaus-ikins (wow, that should NOT be allowed to be his cutsie nickname….he sounds like a kitten….awwww..I like kittens) has FINALLY kissed Caroline who are you guys liking, Niklaus and her or her and Klaus? :D **

* * *

"Did…did…did," Caroline stutters, utterly lost for words, "He, I mean you, I mean Niklaus, I mean you," She releases Klaus's hand and moves her hair away from her face to stare at him intently, "Just say that he, you, he, whatever, _loves _me?"

Klaus is silent for a moment and Caroline watches him impatiently, her body begins to shake as she realises that she actually cares about his answer, she's been rejected countless times before, never being first choice, but if it happens _again, _she knows she won't be able to take it.

"Absolutely extraordinary isn't it? That a scoundrel, a beast, a mongrel could actually love," Klaus spits, his harsh tone startles her but when he locks eyes with her she speaks the truth.

"I didn't think you were capable of it."

He tries not to recoil at her words and instead lulls his head to the side to smirk at her lazily, the cockiness not quite reaching his eyes, "Who say's I am?"

"I wanted to believe that you could, perhaps, you know, _feel _something for me."

"I do," He says with conviction.

She grins at him, "Apart from desire," Before he can answer she points upwards, "I know what happened up there in your bedroom Klaus, and believe me that was-"

"The best snog you've ever had?"

She snorts, "That's not the point, that was lust up there, that wasn't-"

"Love?" He asks shaking his head, "Love is for the weak, and vampires aren't weak."

"Is that what you tell yourself?" Caroline asks, flashing in front of him, rocking backwards on her heels as she kneels in front of him so that they are eye level, "Is that what makes you what you are, this ridiculous idea that emotions make you vulnerable?"

He stares at her intently and after a moment of silence Caroline reaches out and places her palm on his chest, "You won't even let this work anymore," She whispers sadly.

"This is the last day of my life."

Her grip on his shirt tightens, "Don't talk like that."

She sighs when he cups her face in his hand, "Can I have this?" He asks leaning towards her, "Before I die?" He kisses her cheek, "Just this?" She nods without even thinking about it and his lips softly capture hers, she presses herself against him and he pulls her towards him so she lands on his lap.

She can feel his intensity, the kiss speeds up with each moment and she struggles to keep up with his tempo, she removes her lips from his, "Your not going to die," She kisses his neck and he closes his eyes moaning her name, "I won't let you die."

"Of course your not. Because you can't. It's him, inside there; he will have to die for me to follow."

She instantly disentangles herself from his grasp feeling guilty, she shakes her head at the ridiculousness of it all, she's not cheating, she's consoling the same man who only moments before had admitted his love for her.

But staring at Klaus now with his heated eyes and increasing temper at her rejection as he clenches his fist, they have never seem more different.

* * *

Bonnie flicks her wrist and an image of Caroline appears, she's in a wedding dress, her beauty mesmerises Niklaus and he prays that this isn't a past event, that Caroline has not wedded another man before.

"Would you still love her if you knew the truth, little human?" Bonnie asks, watching as Niklaus nods his head, restraining himself from reaching out to touch the image, "But I thought you hated supernatural creatures?" She asks innocently and snorts when she hears Caroline fruitlessly bang her fists on the other side of the door, her murmured pleads only enhance Bonnie's inner demon's.

Suddenly Caroline's face begins to distort, the white dress around her burns and her veil falls to the floor silently, Niklaus watches with horror and takes several steps back until he is pressed against the wall, quivering when two large fangs protrude from Caroline's mouth and her veins stand out.

Bonnie moves to stand in front of him, grinning as she leans to whisper in his ear, "And that, is also your fault."

"What happened to her?" His voice is emotionless, he can feel his vision starting to go black but he wills himself to stay in the present.

"Technically you did," Bonnie says waving her hands and the fire vanishes from around the frozen projection of Caroline and her face slowly returns to normal, Niklaus lets out an involuntary relieved breath.

"I'm dangerous," He says and looks at the witch who nods encouragingly, "I'm the devil reincarnate, I'm evil personified."

"Very good," Bonnie deems sarcastically and places a dagger in Niklaus's hand, he grasps the handle firmly, meeting her eyes, "You want to change the future? You want to save life's? I think it's obvious what you have to do."

"This will change everything?" He asks, a single tear dropping on the knife as he points it towards his heart, closing his eyes, feeling his fingers shake, "I'll save Caroline?"

"You'll save yourself," Bonnie whispers.

"I'm scared," He says blankly, moving the dagger closer towards his chest, "What happens to her without me?"

Bonnie rolls her eyes and motions behind her when the air around them shimmers and they find themselves standing in a carnival, the darkness engulfing them, Niklaus stares at the colourful lights ranging repeatedly from different colours and feels a couple pass through him, he shudders as he watches the brown haired teenager's lips capture that of the girls only a few feet away from him.

"Stefan," The girl whispers, her hands trailing down his back as she leans her head on his shoulder, Niklaus instantly moves towards them, rage fuelling his motions, he reaches the man who almost caused Caroline's downfall but he feels the air restraining him.

The girl in Stefan's arms turns her head round, looking straight through Niklaus, "I'm worried about Caroline," She mutters, Niklaus freezes, _Tatia. _

"Elena," Stefan strokes her hair, "We'll help her," He takes her hand and leads her away, Niklaus watches them in shock until they fade, he just witnessed true love, his sister had talked about it constantly when they were children, how one day she would marry a prince, he wondered if he had that connection with Caroline.

"I thought they were in love once," Bonnie watches amused, "But then Elena fell for his brother too, what a mess that was, I don't think that's been resolved yet, if it ever does that is. But hey," She smiles at him, "I'll help Elena out, kill Damon and then she doesn't have to choose, she won't have to feel guilty anymore," She holds a hand to her chest, "I'm such a good friend."

"You're sick."

"Damon Salvatore bit me; he almost drained the life out of me, he's a murderer, he _turned _my mother!" She practically bellows at him, tears streaming down her face as she relives each moment the man inflicted pain on her.

"Turned her into what?" Niklaus asks puzzled but he is grimly satisfied to see the witch so distressed and tries to keep the smirk off of his face.

"A vampire!"

"I don't understand what that is."

"The other face of Caroline, the one with the fangs and bloodied veins is a creature that stalks the streets at night, killing innocents, tearing into their necks for their blood until they die, that is what she is, that is what _you are._ Look behind me _Klaus."_

"Niklaus," He mutters stepping away from her so he could see behind her better, he watches wide eyed as he see's the blurry face of Caroline moving with lightening speed towards a man in an alley, behind the ferrist wheel, she pounces on him, wrenching his head sideways and he almost screams in horror as her fangs protrude from her mouth, biting into the human's neck greedily.

* * *

"I can't believe this," Elena smiles, her body tangled in the red sheets of her bed staring at Stefan, daring to believe he was truly there, "Your really here, with me."

Stefan's hands trail lightly over her body and she shivers excitedly over his touch, he smiles against her mouth as he kisses her sweet lips.

"When Klaus rung me, I couldn't -" She said and frowned as Stefan pulled away from her.

"He did what?"

"He's the one who told me about your big show down, who else would it be?"

Stefan curses under his breath, he had foolishly hoped it was his brother, he shook his head at his own stupidity, of course his brother wouldn't involve Elena, he probably had an elaborate plan in his head to rescue Stefan himself.

"Why would he do that Stefan?" Elena asks, her arms wrapping around his waist as she sits on the edge of the bed with him.

"Caroline."

Elena almost falls back on the bed in shock, "But I thought that was just an infatuation?"

"I'm beginning to see it differently," Stefan says raking a hand through his hair, "Maybe she's changing him."

When he glances back at Elena she is already out of the bed, pulling a t-shirt over her head, she throws his trousers at him and he puts them on, staring at her quizzically.

"Klaus is not one to be changed; he's got something up his sleeve. We've got to talk to Damon and Alaric; they'll know what to do, we have to save her Stefan."

Elena grabs his hand and kisses him quickly before pulling him towards his car.

* * *

They sit in silence, both consumed by their own thoughts, Klaus glances hastily at Caroline whenever he's convinced she won't notice.

"I feel like Damon right now," He mutter's not expecting her to react but he feels slightly smug when she whips her head round to glare at him.

"You're nothing like Damon," She hisses.

"And _Niklaus_," He spits the name, "Is Stefan, which would make you-"

"Elena," Caroline sighs crossing her arms, "This is very different and you know it."

"And those brothers have genuine feelings for Elena, even Damon, which is saying something."

"Then I'm definitely Damon," Klaus confirms.

Caroline raises her eyebrows at him, "You're many things Klaus, but did you compel me? Did you sleep with me, feed from me, abuse me, compel me?"

He stiffens, processing her words, images fly through his head, Caroline underneath the eldest Salvatore, screaming his name, but in pain or pleasure he can't tell.

"_WHAT?" _He shakes her shoulders roughly, "Why was I never told this? What's wrong with you? I'm going to rip his stupid head off and feed it to the ducks as bread!"

Caroline giggles, imagining Klaus in a park surrounded by feathery creatures but straightens when she see's his murderous expression, "And that right there is why I didn't tell you."

"I'm no longer Damon," He hisses, "If I survive this I will kill him. Then no one will be Damon Salvatore."

"You will do no such thing, anyway if I was human Klaus I'd be long dead by now, after being fucked by you, then bled dry," She looks at him sourly, venom in her words.

"That's not true," He struggles to say, but he knows, knows deep down inside that Caroline as a human would have been unacceptable to him, "I would have turned you."

She lets out a bark of laughter which is immediately cut short when Klaus asks, "Does he know what you truly are love? Because believe me, human me wouldn't accept that."

Caroline tries to ignore him but his words bring pain to her chest, she leans her head against the wall and hears a heartbeat speed up, reaching braking point; she becomes transfixed on the male behind the door, hearing his frantic heart and his sharp intake of breath, the man who just declared his love for her, the one who was probably being tortured right now.

She pushes herself further against the wall, straining to hear more and Klaus hits his head against the wall once again, waiting for his end to finally arrive.

* * *

Niklaus stumbles backwards and when he lands on the floor he doesn't feel soft grass underneath him but instead the cold ground of his dungeon cell, he wipes sweat off of his forehead and rolls his head to the side where his gaze lands on the glinting dagger.

He picks it up and without even thinking about it, he plunges the knife into his heart.


	13. Saviour

**My lovely reviewers, we are possibly nearing the end, maybe about 3-5 more chapters, yeahh writers block, you back off big time because I have my army, all equipped with SHINY spoons (I have now been offered a spoon cabinet and shiny spoons by some reviewers, lol you are all so epic thank you!) :D**

**Your response to the last chapter was so amazing, I mean, I couldn't believe it, it was so wonderful, JOMO FOR ALL OF YOU! So I've been thinking about this chapter for absolute ages since and got round to writing it tonight instead of in 3 nights (sometimes I make scheldules for my writing...I'm cool...and that is why there is also a doctor who reference...I'M COOL PEOPLE! (No, really I am, I mean, I've watched all of DW series 1 AGAIN! My weird crush on Christopher Eccelston has not yet gone ...ahhhhh I wish Jomo was the Doctor...and Caroline was his companion, no, screw that, ME THE COMPANION!  
**

**...*Daydreams* ...awwww well a girl can hope XD  
**

**Hope you like this chapter, please review it means the world and honestly makes me write so much faster :D Also the love Niklaus got on the last chapter was so wonderful, thank you guys, now you can see what I did to little Nikkie and Klausykinns :D  
**

* * *

Klaus sucks in his breath, his hands fly to his stomach where he grips it tightly and rolls over, curling into a ball, refusing to make a sound.

Caroline screams for him.

She's covering his body with her own in an instant, she cups his face in her hands and brings it towards her, trying to understand what's going on, but then his skin goes grey and begins to shrivels beneath her fingertips and she lets go of him harshly, pressing herself against the wall.

"What's happening?" She shrieks, trying to approach him again but he holds up a weak hand, "Let me help you."

He smiles briefly at her but then he lets out a cry of pain and rolls over again, but this time it's not only him she hears, she gasps as she hears Bonnie applaud Niklaus in the dungeon.

Caroline bangs on the door furiously, pleading for Bonnie to let her enter, to save him, tears cascade down her face and Klaus watches in shock, momentarily the pain is forgotten, everything is forgotten as he gazes at the woman, who, for the first time in his life, had genuine feelings for him.

Then his vision goes black.

Caroline slides against the door helplessly, landing on the floor, wiping her tears furiously with the hem of her sweater, that's when she sees he's about to give up, she crawls towards him grabbing his hands in hers, "No," She hisses, "Not now, your not allowed."

"You're incredibly bossy," He mutters and she laughs gently but then he closes his eyes and she shakes him desperately, but no other response comes from him.

His skin is becoming greyer and she lets go of him to bang on the door once more, its then when her phone falls out of her pocket and lands right next to Klaus.

* * *

"So," Katherine smirked, "You finally made a decision?"

She's sitting opposite Elena, her eyebrow arched as she watches Stefan stand protectively near her, whilst Damon seems to drown his sorrows in yet more alcohol, Katherine can't decide whether she feels sorry for him, or if it's just plain amusing.

"Don't worry," Alaric smiled coming into the Salvatore living room, "I'm not that fond of her either," He motions towards Katherine and Elena laughs.

Katherine examines her nails, bored, "Now, what's the plan to save fair little Blondie from the big bad wolf?"

"I still don't understand why you're here," Damon says slamming down his glass, "It's not safe for you here, not after what you did to Caroline."

Elena sits up straighter in her seat and looks at Stefan questionably, his jacket is on her shoulders and she almost shrieks when his phone vibrates inside its pocket, she retrieves it and looks at the caller ID before throwing it at him, "It's Caroline, now whatever you guys did, you go and apologize for."

She crosses her arms and watches wide eyed as Stefan listens to Caroline, his face becoming more confused by the second, but finally he hangs up, looks at Elena and then at the front door.

"I'll be right back," He sighs, "I don't actually get a word Caroline says when she goes into upset girl babble mode," He walks towards Elena and kisses her cheek quickly, whispering that he loves her and he'll return soon.

He rushes towards the front door and within moments he's out of sight, Elena looks at the spot where he had just left dreamily. Damon and Katherine almost throw up.

* * *

"NIKLAUS!" Caroline's desperate now, her hands are gripping her hair so intensely that she rips it out in clumps, she's cradling an almost dead Klaus in her lap and her one last hope may have just got pissed with her and hung up, there were no reinforcements.

Her tears fall on Klaus's cheek but she doesn't have the heart to stop them, his eyes flicker open and she smiles softly, "It's going to be ok," She murmurs, as if speaking to a child.

This is her last chance to say goodbye, she knows she can't to Niklaus, if she ever manages to enter that room again he'll be dead, a corpse, rotting, moulding, disgusting, she bites her lips to stop more tears from falling.

"Caroline?"

Her eyes snap up and land on Stefan, she's so relieved that she leaps up and envelops him in a hug, she hears Klaus's head fall to the floor and winces, clutching Stefan tighter, he can feel her shaking beneath him, "Help me," She whispers, leading him towards a door, "I can't..can't..can't..get through, he's dying," She almost wails and together they kick the door.

It falls to the floor with a sickening thud and Caroline cries out in relief, Stefan only just manages to glimpse Bonnie smiling before disappearing completely, he rubs his eyes and looks again, maybe he was imagining it.

When his gaze fixes upon a kneeling Caroline over a younger version of Klaus he knows he must be dreaming. He turns round to see another version of Klaus behind him, almost dead, so shrivelled and desiccated that he must only have moments left. It's then, looking between the two versions when he puts Caroline's breathless words from the phone call together.

_Niklaus. Klaus. Human. I'm sorry. No one else. I can't. I love him. Help him. Help them. _

Caroline feels as if her legs can't carry her fast enough, the second she sees the crumpled Niklaus whimpering as blood slowly spills from his wound she's filled with fury, towards Bonnie, towards herself, but most of all, she's plain shocked by the thought that she can not loose him, either of them, she can't, she won't cope.

She doesn't even consider the possibility that by letting Niklaus die so many people can live, Katherine would never have turned her, she would still be human, she'd still be dating the star quarterback, Jenna would be alive, probably happily married to Alaric, but when she rips her teeth into her own arm and presses it to Niklaus's mouth she realises she doesn't _care._

And that's what scares her most of all.

* * *

He can stop this, he _has _to stop this, but when Stefan kneels down and tries to pry Caroline away from Niklaus he sees the look of horror in her eyes, that light slowly dimming, he respects it, that's what he would look like if it was Elena, so he sits back and watches with no emotion when Niklaus begins to suck the blood greedily from Caroline's wrist, she strokes his hair as he does so, muttering soothing words, a smile forming on her face.

* * *

Klaus can feel her absence, his eyes are closed, his stomach is churning, she heard him scream for the other man, he laughed inwardly, _of course_, it would be Niklaus she truly cared about, it would always be Niklaus, but, not for much longer at this rate.

But then he felt the pain subside, he squeezed his eyes shut tighter and lifted his arm easily, a grin spread across his face, Caroline had done it, she had saved him, he couldn't dare to believe it, he got to his feet and looked around for her.

"I thought I lost you," He turned round, his casual smirk in place so she wouldn't know the full affect she had on him, but it immediately vanished when he saw her hugging Niklaus in the other room, his arms were wrapped around her waist and she was crying into his shoulder.

He caught Stefan's knowing eye, he seemed sympathetic, but he didn't want pity, he never wanted it, it made him look weak so he simply acknowledged Stefan with a nod and left, leaving Caroline in the room with the man whom she really cared for.

She deserves that.

* * *

"What did Bonnie do to you?" Stefan asked, helping Caroline haul Niklaus to his feet, he saw her look for Klaus and recognised her hurt expression, but when Niklaus looked at her it vanished.

"She didn't," Niklaus said, mesmerised as his stab wound healed completely, "I did it myself."

Caroline was so shocked that if it wasn't for Stefan's help Niklaus would have been dropped on the floor.

"What?" She hissed, grabbing his shoulders, forcing him to look at her.

"I saw it, _everything_, me, you, the future, your past."

"It's like an episode of Doctor Who," Stefan muttered to himself.

"Stefan, you're a nerd," Caroline retorted but her expression softened.

"Bonnie lied," She whispered, grabbing Niklaus's hand and helping him up the stairs, "You didn't kill your family Niklaus."

"Well, technically-" Stefan began.

"Shut it," Caroline warned, pulling Niklaus towards the front door, "They're alive, you didn't murder them, it's hard to explain, I'll try when we get you home, and don't think you've got off the hook about trying to kill yourself."

"I'll help him," Stefan said opening the door and ushering the two outside, he didn't know what came over him, this was Klaus, the man responsible for so much agony in his life, but no matter how hard he tried to deny it, they had forged a friendship once, and it was clear these two men were completely different from each other, personality speaking.

Caroline stopped and let go of Niklaus's hand, she slowly faced Stefan, a grin spreading across her face, "Your back."

"Evil Stefan gone," He put a hand where his heart had once beat, "I swear."

"Apologize," Niklaus said, his hands forming into his fists, he looked between the two of them, confusion forcing him to frown, this man had threatened her, yet she looked at him with admiration?

His father had beat him but he had never looked at him with that, that level of respect and companionship, fear was very different, but why wasn't she afraid?

"You tied her up," Niklaus hissed, "I may be a human but I swear by God, I'll-"

"Got yourself a body guard," Stefan smiled patting Caroline on the back, then looked at Niklaus, "I think saving your life was apology enough _mate."_

Caroline stepped between the two of them, a happy smile still on her face, "Come round tomorrow? Help me with him? God Stefan I can't handle this by myself anymore."

Stefan smiled at her and nodded, he shook Niklaus's hand who seemed disgusted by his mere touch and then he was off, vanished into thin air, Niklaus blinked at the mans movements, he clearly was of supernatural origin as well, he sighed, was anybody in this new world actually human?

"Let's go home," Caroline whispered holding her hand out to him.

"Caroline, where's home?" He asked, his eyes flickering to the window of his future mansion where he saw the outline of a man, the lonely figure that would soon become him, he shuddered.

"With me."

He took her hand and let her lead him away, ignoring the eyes of Klaus behind them.

* * *

Klaus turned from the window, before she could see him, he wouldn't let her know what she mean to him anymore, she had made her decision, it was obvious, he wasn't stupid.

He didn't expect it to…..hurt so much.

He grabbed a bottle of scotch and drunk greedily, sitting in the chair across from the fireplace and laughing when he realised how similar to Damon he really was, the thought sickened him, he threw the bottle into the flames and it roared back at him furiously.

The flames flickered and he felt his eyelids droop, he was aware what the sensation of being pulled from one's body was now, he awoke on Caroline's kitchen floor, his presence was unknown to her and the human who she offered a cup of coffee.

She sat opposite Niklaus, her hands nursing her own mug, the steam floated around the room and the two sat in awkward silence for several moments. Klaus sighed and sat in the chair in the middle of the table, his eyes flittering between the two of them.

"I want to know why," Caroline whispered, tears forming in her eyes, "Why do that? Why almost kill yourself, kill him?"

"For you," Niklaus's answer was instant, he reached a hand towards her but she flinched away.

"That's not right," She said sadly, "You wouldn't do that, not for me you wouldn't, I know you, your selfish, you don't do anything for anyone unless it benefits you."

"You know me?" Niklaus laughed humourlessly, "I am more different then him then you can even imagine, how is killing myself a selfish act? Answer me that Caroline."

"I don't know," She said raising the cups to her lips then shaking her head and putting it back on the table, "Are you suicidal now?"

"Perhaps," He said dejectedly and Klaus stiffened, he couldn't go through that hell again, his skin decaying, his life fading, it was impossible to even consider, "Does it hurt him?"

"You almost killed him!" Caroline shrieked then recomposed herself, "I know you think death is the answer, but it's not, don't you see, when you go back you'll remember, you'll change the future, he'll be better."

"You want me to go back?"

"No! I didn't say that!" She got off of her chair and came round the table, leaning towards him, "I don't want you dead, you can't die on me."

"Which one of us?"

Klaus watched Caroline anxiously but she didn't hesitate when giving her answer, her shoulder's squared a bit and she looked upset but there was no indication that she wished she was with him.

"It doesn't matter," Caroline whispered, "Loosing one means loosing the other."

"I'm sorry," Niklaus said, standing up, his arm circling around her waist, "I won't do that again, I'm so sorry Caroline," He wiped away her tears, "I'll give Stefan a chance, he'll help, and I have you, I don't want to leave this world."

Klaus swore, typical, goody Stefan would get involved, he kept the jealous green monster at bay, 1920's Stefan was very different to today's one, he no longer missed the ripper, his friendship meant nothing, he could survive without.

Caroline smiled at Niklaus; she stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his lips down to meet hers.

"I have you," Niklaus breathed against Caroline's lips, "I'll always have you."

Caroline smiled sweetly at him, but Klaus swore he saw her happy expression change into one that looked like guilt, and that alone, gave him hope.


	14. I Can't

**My spoon army maybe required for more! I tried to upload this chapter yesterday and Fanfic went all weird on me, so let's really hope it works now, I want to say thank you to everyone that PM'ed me to see whats going on and asking about the story, thank you so much, it meant a lot :D **

**The response to the last chapter...wow...you guys...ICE CREAM FOR ALL! (I have now been offered a spoon with ice cream and chocolate...I ACCEPT! We shall all share and watch some Klaroine goodness, which better be happening in season 4, otherwise my spoon army will have to be used for more then getting rid of writers block) ;)**

**I'm so glad I have Steffyyy back to normal now, phewww, him as a bit of a meanie (AKA ultra dick) makes me sad, I love him and Caroline's friendship so I've tried to include it in here, hope you guys like and don't worry Damon is in next chapter ;) (Watched Lost earlier...awww little Damon! I don't see him as Boone anymore :L He shall always be Damon)  
**

***Sniffs* We're fast approaching the end now my dear revieweres, you are all so supportive and wonderful and make me write so soooooo much faster, please keep reviewing it means a lot :D And with much debate on Niklaus VS Klaus who will our lovely Caroline choose? Decisions, decisions :P  
**

* * *

Caroline staid up all night, watching him, making sure he was safe, protected from himself. She was shaken up, her body kept trembling as she remembered his lifeless body in front of her, how the blood had continuously seeped from his wound and buried itself in the floor, creating a scarlet stain.

Niklaus had fallen asleep on her couch, and she sat in the armchair opposite holding her hands together and squeezing tightly, she couldn't force Klaus from her mind, the sadistic bastard refused to leave her thoughts.

But where was he? She had technically rescued him and she didn't even get a thanks? She puffed out her cheeks and drew in a long breath, what was the point with him? He was a murderer, the embodiment of evil, she understood in the Grill several days ago what she felt, she realised she wanted art, literature, beauty, she wanted him, yet within only moments of leaving him alone he had torn into someone's neck and drained the life force out of them, someone, that looked exactly like her.

She shivered and pulled her dressing gown further around her, Niklaus turned round on the sofa so his back was facing her, his head buried in the pillow contently and Caroline let herself relax a little.

Her head hit the back of the chair and she closed her eyes, pressing her lips together when she remembered the fire burning in Klaus's kiss and the sweetness in Niklaus's. But what did it all matter? She held back tears when she looked at Niklaus again, but a few escaped when she whispered, "You have to go soon."

But will he still be here? Inside Klaus? Or has he been dead for eternity, since the night he was turned?

She had to know, it was like a force inside of her, determined to discover the truth, she couldn't just leave Niklaus now, what if he suddenly awoke and saw another sharp object, easy to pierce human flesh? It wasn't worth the risk, and she wasn't about to baby proof her house.

* * *

The sun rose within the next few hours and Niklaus opened his eyes sleepily, his gaze landing on Caroline who stood above him with more cups filled with that wretched thing she called coffee, he didn't have the heart to tell her it sickened him.

He stood up and kissed her gently on the lips, "You have to get ready soon," She smiled against his mouth, "Stefan's on his way."

He froze against her for a moment but pushed his thoughts aside, violent emotions would only cause him to become Klaus, someone he desperately despised so he smirked warmly at Caroline and grabbed her waist holding her tighter against him, she giggled at his forwardness and he raised his eyebrows.

"Stefan won't appreciate the show?" He laughed capturing her lips once more.

She responded hastily, pulling at his t-shirt, pressing her body closer against his, he only just heard her whisper, "We don't have much time."

He withdrew from her, shaking his head, "I'm sure your Stefan friend won't be round for hours, he must have some sort of common courtesy, it is far too early."

Caroline looked down at her feet sadly, "That's not what I meant."

He held her tightly, sadness washing over him but before he could respond she kissed him again and he felt his control slipping as her kisses tempted him into desiring her more.

She sucked on his lower lip, eliciting a soft growl from him as her hands snaked into his hair.

They stumbled backwards until she was pressed against the wall, his hands held her hips firmly, allowing her no escape. Her mouth opened delicately and his tongue connected with hers, their breaths became more ragged and quick. He desperately needed air, but his need for Caroline consumed him.

Suddenly he felt a movement from below, and gasped as Caroline began to grind in to him, subtly at first, his eyes opened and he looked down expecting her to stop, expecting it to be an involuntary movement which she would become embarrassed about.

He moaned as she picked up the pace and his eyes roamed to her face, she was smiling wickedly, lights glimmered behind her eyes and he grabbed her ass quickly and pushed his rock hard erection against her despite their clothing, and, she moaned loudly.

He swiftly captured her lips in another long kiss as her hands un-knotted themselves from his hair and trailed down tantalising slowly and Niklaus tried to ignored the feeling of pure lust inside of him and continued to bite her lower lip as she made little gasps that made the beast inside of him want to claim her.

Her hands finally rested on the zipper of his jeans and he immediately stopped her, his hands moved from her hips and held hers as he slowed his breathing.

"Is this truly what you want?" He whispered not wanting to look at her; not wanting to be rejected.

She stilled, he gazed at her and saw how heavily she was panting. But the second those words left his lips she stopped and he could see her reconsidering, he could see reasoning enter her thoughts.

And that's when the doorbell rang.

Niklaus stepped back from Caroline who rushed past him not meeting his eyes, she approached the front door and an easy smile spread across her face at the sight of Stefan.

He stepped across the threshold and held his hand out to Niklaus who shook it politely.

"I believe we got off on the wrong foot," Stefan smiled kindly; "I wasn't quite myself the past few months."

"Believe me," Niklaus grinned, "I know that feeling."

Stefan patted him on the back and Caroline raised her eyebrows at them, "Bromance forming I see."

Niklaus and Stefan looked at each other puzzled, "Don't worry," Stefan reassured, "I don't understand her most of the time either," They both laughed good naturedly and Caroline huffed.

"I'll have you know my pronunciation is perfect," She said impersonating a royal.

"It's weird," Stefan confirmed.

Caroline looked down her nose at them and left the room, she heard the two of them laugh behind her. She walked up the stairs and shut her bedroom door quietly, moving to her bed she lay on her back staring at the ceiling and tried to process her thoughts, Klaus…Niklaus... she screamed into her pillow out of frustration, Niklaus's kiss just moments before had been so much like Klaus's that she was becoming more confused then ever.

She heard footsteps approach her door and a soft decrease of her bed as someone sat beside her, she removed her head from her pillow to find Stefan gazing down at her fondly.

"You don't need to pretend with me," He said and she smiled gratefully at him, "But are you pretending with yourself?"

"Are you a philosopher or something?"

He ignored her flippant comment and grabbed her hand, squeezing lightly, "I know that I haven't been there for you lately Care, who knew you would have gotten in so much trouble with no parental supervision?"

She laughed quietly, "No Stefan supervision you mean."

"Have you been sticking to the bunny diet?" He asked in mock seriousness and she lightly punched his arm.

They staid silent after that both lost in their own internal monologue until Stefan finally sighed and looked at her, "He can't stay here forever you know, he has to go back and become that mon-" Caroline glared at him and he snapped his mouth shut.

"What do you think of Niklaus?" She enquired watching Stefan's face shift into a more pleasant one.

"He reminds me of the 1920's," He said honestly, "The easy friendship I had with Klaus, but this time I don't need to be a ripper, I don't have to run around killing everybody just to please him."

Caroline nodded, "So you like him?"

"He's acceptable, I was thinking maybe of helping him understand about vampires, get him into writing to pass the time."

Caroline scoffed, "He's not writing a journal, no, get him an easel, he's going to turn into Klaus not you Stefan, he'll want a paintbrush not a pen."

"Klaus paints?" Stefan asked shocked and when Caroline nodded he frowned, "I would never have thought it of that…man."

"Everyone's full of surprises," She mused grabbing her jacket and putting it on, she headed towards her bedroom door but Stefan stopped her, earnestly looking into her eyes.

"Stop. Think. This thing you think you feel, its not real, it _can't _be real Caroline, listen to me, don't see Klaus, I saw your expression with the human downstairs, I recognised it, its what I feel for Elena so believe me Caroline, you do not want to waste your time with him. Because when he finally goes back he'll be dead to us, Niklaus is _not _Klaus. Not even remotely."

Caroline's hand fell from her grasp on the door handle and she looked at Stefan numbly, "You really believe that?"

"I _know _it."

"Look after Niklaus," She said weakly and brushed past him, leaving her house before Niklaus could even look up from the sofa.

The door banged behind her and she hugged her jacket tighter around her body for comfort, she walked for hours, entering the town and circling around it at least three times not focused on anything until a flash of wispy blonde hair caught her attention.

She saw the girl at the corner of her eye and grabbed her quickly, muffling her cries with her hand clamped over her mouth as she pulled her on to a deserted street corner, she could see her face now, she recognised it.

She gasped and hoped that her prediction was right, she placed her hands on either side of the girls face and whispered, "You remember. Tell me about the night you were attacked."

The girl's eyes went glassy and she replied in monotone, "He let me go. Told me to forget and run along."

Caroline quickly compelled the poor girl to forget again and turned round, a small smile forming on her face, that girl, he had released her, the one he had attacked at the grill to spite her, he'd let her go, he'd let her live.

* * *

Klaus had finally managed to pull himself out of Niklaus's surroundings, he hated that feeling, he hated knowing what Niklaus enjoyed; what company he kept that he himself was forever barred from, Caroline had walked out without looking back and his old friend the ripper was even softening towards the pathetic human.

"Fuck them," He hissed to no one in particular and threw the nearest object, a massive bottle of scotch, into the wall, it crashed around him and the liquid poured down the surface, like rain.

"Fuck _them?"_ A teasing voice came from behind him and he whipped round, completely startled to find Caroline leaning against the doorway coolly, her eyebrows rose playfully, "I knew you had a thing for Stefan."

"Don't be ridiculous love," Klaus said easing back into his old self; he came towards her, "What are you doing here? I've killed people for a lot less then merely breaking and entering."

"You left your door open," She shrugged.

"No I didn't, you did yesterday when you took _him _away with you."

Caroline tried not to smile at his obvious jealous tone, "And you haven't closed it since then?"

"I haven't been able to," He admitted not quite managing to look her in the eyes; he staggered back when she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" She squeezed his shoulder tighter trying to get a response.

"You won't like it," He said resigned as she moved past him to sit on his sofa, he soon joined her, "Sometimes, during what I believe to be Niklaus's heightened emotion periods I get transported to where he is, so I myself can witness what makes him happy."

Caroline laughed, he was being absurd, "That's not possible, I think I may have seen you…unless," She faltered and looked at the floor, "He's not happy with me?"

"He is," Klaus said immediately then snapped his mouth shut at her joyful expression, damn he'd just given her more of an incentive to pick Niklaus, oh well it's apparent she wont ever choose him he may as well just tell her, "I'm invisible to everyone else during it."

"Wait a minute," She whispered turning her head so she can look him in the eyes, "You haven't seen any of our," She coughed, "Activity?"

Klaus smirked and Caroline's mouth dropped open, she picked up the pillow closest to her and whacked him round the head with it, only causing him to laugh.

"You're a complete pervert!" She yelled hitting him again, he playfully tried to shield himself and she grabbed another pillow, one hit in the gut, the other on his cheek.

He laughed, "You basically dry humped me earlier you know."

Her face almost reddened as she remember her and Niklaus earlier that day and she aimed the pillow again but before she hit him round the face he grabbed the pillow out of her hand and pinned her to sofa, his body hovered over hers and she gasped at the contact and easy playful expression on Klaus's face, it suited him, he never smiled, this was weird.

"I like it when you do that," She said quietly tracing his lips with her finger.

* * *

Stefan watched Niklaus paint with interest, the amount of sentimentality that went into his artistic creation was outstanding, Stefan had no idea that a man like Klaus deemed such a talent as useful, he always imagined that Klaus would rather drink the Mona Lisa then admire her.

"I'm guessing this is another painting for Caroline?" He asked from the sofa, sipping his tea, his eyes fixed on the drawing.

"Another?" Niklaus asked puzzled, setting down his paintbrush and standing away from the painting to see it better.

"Klaus I believe has given her one or two in the past."

Niklaus smiled, "I'm sure that won me no favours."

"No," Stefan chuckled, "I don't think it did really. Now let's see how you've portrayed our fair vampire Caroline," He rose from his seat, the cup still in his hand but it dropped from his grasp when his gaze landed upon on the painting.

Hours ago he had asked Niklaus to draw Caroline as a vampire; he believed it would be a way for Niklaus to come to terms with their reality, but looking upon the painting now he could find no traces of supernatural abilities on the blonde woman.

She stood with a red flower in her hair, a glistening golden ring on her finger, her body contained by a beautiful white gown and a veil covering half of her face, she was gazing adoringly into the eyes of what appeared to be Niklaus but Stefan could not be so certain since it was a side profile of the man.

"Niklaus," He whispered, "You haven't drawn what she truly is."

Niklaus closed his eyes to keep the tears at bay, "I know. I can't."


	15. Forsaken

**Ahhh my reviewers, it appears that has been nice and actually let this post properly, put down your cutlery and enjoy the lemons (HINT HINT) that this chapter has, I think some of you will be VERY happy…other's not so much, depends on which version of Klaus you prefer ;) But remember, it's technically Joseph Morgan so we should all be happy XD **

**I want to say, wow, some of you have hit the nail right on the head (the head on the nail…the…oh I give up I don't understand these weird phrases.) Please keep reviewing I love hearing what you think of the chapters and your ideas on what happens next, plus, they're reviews, and they make the heart grow fonder (Now I'm 100% certain that's a phrase…I hope..I'm now 99.9% certain) AND make me, obviously, update a LOT faster considering I wasn't going to post this till Friday but after you all took the time to review I couldn't keep you waiting :D **

**I'm thinking about 3 more chapters left of this story now, I'm going to miss it so much and I'll miss you guys! You are all so supportive, I hope you continue to support me by reading my new Klaroine fic - (Yes I have already thought of another weird one! Which shall be possibly even more confusing then this) - when I write it, I shall start soon! :D **

**Wow, that's a long ramble, I'll actually let you enjoy this very lengthy, very 'citrusy' filled chapter, have fun ;) **

* * *

Klaus remained silent, staring down into the eyes of Caroline, whose body was pressed against his snugly, her hair lay across her face and he pushed it aside gently, she closed her eyes at his touch.

"Are you still in there?" She whispered.

Klaus sighed and removed himself from her, rage fuelling his anger as he picked up a book from the table and threw it near her head; she flinched and looked behind her in shock, turning round to him slowly.

"I guess not then."

"Of course fucking not! When will you learn?" He roared, advancing towards her, leaning over her on the sofa so she had to press her back further into the cushions as he spat at her, "Are you that foolish? Are you that desperate for _true _love? It's a weakness! IT'S A FUCKING WEAKNESS!"

"Shut up!" She hissed, pushing against him feebly, "Stop it," She tried to hold in her tears and looked at him furiously but he only grinned cruelly and grasped her hands, holding them tightly over her head.

"He's not here," He growled in her ear, "He wouldn't touch you like this," He straddled her and kissed her neck harshly, she tried to feel repulsion and attempted to wriggle out from underneath him instead but he only pressed down on her harder.

"You're an animal," She whispered.

He looked at her and smirked, cocking his head sideways, "Finally you've realised."

He released her hands and rose to his feet; she recovered quickly and hastily moved towards the doorway, looking back at him, "Your right. He's dead, he's been dead for years, and you," She looked at him with pity which only managed to aggravate him further, "Have taken his place."

"Leave now Caroline," He sighed, picking up the book which lay on the floor and when he looked over his shoulder, she was gone.

* * *

Stefan talked to Niklaus for hours, they drank, they laughed, and inside Stefan finally understood that this wasn't just a debt to Caroline, he needed this, needed the companionship of this man, needed something positive from his ripper days.

But every so often Niklaus would look upon Stefan with fear in his eyes when he moved to fast or spoke to quickly, when he revealed his pearly white teeth or spoke of the victims he had left when he hadn't valued human life.

"Caroline's gone to see him hasn't she?" Niklaus asked miserably, staring into the water of his cup, swishing it around and watching the ripples form.

"Probably," Stefan sighed, "He probably _consumes _her," His voice sounded bitter and he looked upon Niklaus with pity, "I've been there, actually I think I'm still there, I think I'm _always _going to be there."

"That's the not same for me, soon I will depart, I'll go back, hurt ones I care for, be hurt in return, turn into a mon-" He looked quickly at Stefan, "Turn into a vampire."

Stefan raised his cup, "To always being in love triangles."

Niklaus frowned at the word but clinked his glass none the less, they sipped quietly and heard the door open, the wind whooshing behind a tearful Caroline, the second she saw Niklaus she ran towards him, flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately, Stefan coughed awkwardly, but, when he got no response from the couple he muttered about going home.

Niklaus waved to him over Caroline's shoulder and then busied himself in kissing her neck, she clung to him fiercely, and he rubbed the tears from her eyes, kissing her softly on the mouth and laying her on the couch with him where she closed her eyes and fell into a tearful sleep, he watched her with worry creasing his forehead.

* * *

"Stefan will be here in a moment," Elena said awkwardly, walking into the Salvatore living room and standing next to Alaric, facing Katherine and Damon, who, both looked repulsed with her, but then Katherine's lips formed a taunting smile and Elena shuddered.

"You're just like me," She teased pointing her finger at Elena, "You want both."

"I made my decision," Elena replied firmly, avoiding Damon's lingering gaze.

"She wasn't a vampire slut like you," Damon interjected, drinking from his glass again and pretending to be hurt when Katherine flicked him on the arm.

"Where is Stefan anyway?" Alaric asked, comfortingly putting his arm round Elena.

It was then when they noticed the appearance of their old friend, Bonnie strode into the room, Damon jumped to his feet and his hands went to cover his ass, muttering, "Not again."

Katherine remained sitting looking bored and Elena ran towards Bonnie, her arms outstretched, her face full of happiness but before she could wrap her arms around her friend Alaric pulled her roughly back.

"Your boyfriend," Bonnie hissed, "Is conversing with the enemy."

"You're lying," Damon snarled through gritted teeth.

Upon hearing his voice Bonnie turned round, her nostrils flared in anger and Damon bit his tongue to stop himself from saying that she resembled a dragon; he was scared for his ass as it was.

"And you're a saint?" She said calmly, fixing Damon with an icy stare and seeming to forget everyone else in the room, "You, the murderer, the destroyer, the drinker, how better are you from Klaus really?" Damon opened his mouth but with a wave of her hand Bonnie caused the skin to flesh over, sealing his protests shut, she could faintly hear Elena screaming in the background, "You turned my mother. You abused Caroline. Your bother sacrificed his life for you, he gave himself to Klaus, and how did you repay him? You tried to fuck his girlfriend!"

Damon backed away with each step towards him Bonnie took, he looked around helplessly, Elena was struggling against Alaric's protective grip and Katherine was nowhere to be seen, typical. His hand felt the bottle he had drowned in earlier and he smashed it against the table, raising it in his hand, trying to intimidate the witch.

Bonnie laughed cruelly and muttered an incantation, the broken bottle flew from Damon's grasp and into hers, she flung it over her shoulder and Damon tried to grab another weapon but froze when Bonnie took a wooden stake out of her jacket pocket.

She saw his eyes beg for mercy and smiled, she had trapped him in the corner of the room, stripped him of his speech and taken away his vampire abilities, the other witches voices in her head were screaming at her to seek her revenge and she closed her eyes before obliging completely, she struck out and the stake pierced his heart with a sickening sound, but when she heard a feminine cry of pain her eyes opened in surprise and she screamed in terror at the sight of Elena, gasping for breath, clutching the stake in her heart, tears streaming down her face. All of Bonnie's magic vanished and Damon caught Elena before she fell to the ground.

His hand stroked her face, he begged for her to hold, he ripped into his arm savagely and pressed his blood to her mouth, but she weakly pushed him away, refusing, she didn't have enough time to heal and avoid being a vampire. Alaric ran towards them, muttering soothing words, Bonnie watched as if frozen, sweat peeled down her forehead and so many emotions hit her, she stumbled backwards.

It was when she heard the howl of Stefan that she snapped to her senses, within less then a second he had thrown everyone away from Elena, she lay in his arms, smiling weakly at him, her hand outstretched to Damon as well who numbly grasped it and leant on his brother for support.

She coughed up blood and both brothers tried to get her to drink once more but with her last dying breath, she refused.

* * *

When Caroline awoke she yawned lazily and stretched in Niklaus's embrace, he kissed her forehead and smiled down at her but then her face fell into shock and she lept off of the sofa and towards his painting.

Her fingers brushed over it carefully, as if she didn't think it really existed, her mouth hung open and Niklaus came up behind her, his fingers lacing into hers as they gazed at the painting together.

Niklaus with heartfelt sorrow of something he could never have and Caroline with plain confusion, if he just painted that, how did it end up in his sacred tree house?

"We're never going to have that," Niklaus said softly, "My family can not attend a wedding ceremony in the future, we will never get our wedding night, you my dear, may not even be allowed inside a church."

Caroline had warmed to his words at first but on the mention of the church she coughed and dropped Niklaus's hand immediately, "What do you mean?" She asked timidly, afraid of already knowing his answer.

He stumbled over his words; his hand clutched his forehead as he tried to put meaning into his words without insulting her, "Are your kind allowed in a place of worship?"

"My kind?" She folded her arms, "Are you suggesting that I'm not permitted to enter a _place of worship _because I'm a vampire?"

He took a step towards her but she hastened away and appeared at the top of the stairs looking down at him, he jerked back when he saw her leaning down from the banister with cat like grace, "It was not my intention to hurt you Care."

"You did."

"I was trying to determine how far away from God you really are."

She snorted and jumped from the banister, landing before him and barring her fangs, he fell over in shock as she loomed above him and spat, "There is no God."

He reached out a hand for her, regretting his words and trying to move past the hatred he heard in her voice, and the glistening of her wet eyes, before he could even touch her she had flashed away from him, leaving the door banging wide open as rain seeped its way into the house.

Caroline wiped the tears away from her eyes, hating the injustice of it all, she finally found the man of her dreams but she wasn't even the 'right' species for him, no, to him she was a murderer who preyed on the innocent, how dare he! How dare he judge her, condemn her without knowing her past completely.

She stopped and a car went past her, the wheels moving through a puddle which splashed all over her, but she was too preoccupied in her own thoughts, had she not done that to Klaus?

People change for a reason, Klaus had been beaten by his own father, tormented by his foes and lost the first woman he had ever loved, yet, Caroline had ignored that and rejected his advances again and again. She wasn't stupid or a fool, she knew he had evil rooted into his core, but the human who had looked so sad and shocked when she had spoke of the lack of God was still in there somewhere, people never really change.

She ran to his mansion, Niklaus's words still looming over her head and her own revelation causing violent sobs to echo through her body, he was there at once, his arms wrapped around her and pulled her into his house away from the cold.

She held onto his neck as he lifted her up bridal style and she laughed softly at the irony of it all, he watched her cautiously as he laid her down on his bed, pulling the sheets around her to stop her from shivering, which was ridiculous, because she shouldn't feel the weather at all.

But the light was dimming, something was broken and he doubted he could fix it but then her hand grabbed onto his arm and pulled him onto the bed with her, "Please don't leave me, I don't want to be alone."

He got underneath the blankets with her and she wrapped herself around him, her head resting on his chest, he kissed her forehead and she looked up sharply at him.

"You just kissed my forehead."

"Your powers of observation are wonderful."

"That was quite a…"

"If you say Niklaus-"

"No," She shook her head violently and he stared down at her in shock, she sighed and continued, "Can we just not ok?"

He nodded numbly and when she glanced away from him he smiled, but the second she looked back he replaced it with a sympathising look.

"I was going to say kind," She said.

"The word is not in my vocabulary love."

"But it is," She said, moving so she was sitting on the bed and he was laying, watching her face lighten up again and she cupped his face in her hands.

He wanted to relent, to give into her, to claim her and forget everything else but he couldn't and instead pushed her hands away from him, "Caroline no matter what you see Niklaus is dead."

"I know," She said, no real hint of emotion, "You were right, he couldn't accept this whole vampire crap, that and not the whole time travel thing, will be the end of us."

"But it won't be for us," He said a small smile forming on his face, "Vampire you equals good."

"You think?" She asked shyly, her old human insecurities building up once more.

"I know," He grabbed her waist on brought her down onto his chest so she had no other option but to straddle him, she bit her lip to stop herself from giggling, she stared into his eyes, hesitating, before moving her head down slowly towards his and capturing his lips in a slow kiss.

It was so different to the others, this time there was no guilt, no remorse, just them, but Klaus soon became worried, worried she would change her mind, so, he wouldn't give her time.

Their hands gripped each other tightly as they kissed softly his tongue demanded entrance into her mouth and she let it in straight away, moaning quietly into his mouth, her hands gripped his hair whilst she shifted her legs so they were wrapped around him and he held the small of her back so he could lift her into his lap, never once breaking the kiss. Their bodies pressed together firmly and their breathing increased.

Her lips pressing to his once more with such furiousness that he thought she was going to knock him backwards. He removed his lips from hers and she growled, he wickedly smiled at her as he bent down and pressed his lips to her neck.

She laughed as he lifted her into the air and twirled her around until putting her down and backing her against the wall. His lip's returned to her neck and his hand crawled up her t-shirt, making her gasp as he cupped her left breast and stroked her nipple in concentric circles so softly that it sent shivers down her spine.

She moaned his name and his lips travelled further down her neck until he came to the top of her t-shirt and groaned in frustration. Caroline quickly pushed him away from her so she could take her t-shirt off. It fell to the floor and Klaus's eyes widened as he realised that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Had this planned love?" He laughed as he bent down in front of her.

She gasped and arched her back as his mouth latched on to her right breast, he sucked it for several moments, relishing in her moans and then his lips parted as his tongue darted forth and licked instead.

His eyes gazed up into hers as she watched him beneath her and when his hand found her other breast and squeezed she moaned his name. Just his name on her lips sent shivers down his spine and he shot up in order to claim her mouth.

He felt her hands on his trousers and he stopped her, her face crinkled to show her puzzlement and he leant towards her ear and tautened, "Not yet love," His hands slid down past her breasts and dived down swiftly to her trousers.

He bent down in front of her to take her trousers off until all she was left in was her neon pink knickers; he raised an eyebrow at her in amusement and just caught her muttering something to herself about her mother's 'fucking stupid shopping sprees'.

The light hearted mood disappeared as Klaus grabbed the sides of her knickers and slowly took them off. She stepped out of them and became immediately embarrassed that he wasn't face level with her but he was staring directly at something else. She squirmed uncomfortably.

What he did next totally surprised her and she almost squealed as he took one of her legs and flung it over his shoulder, separating her legs wider.

His hand stroked the sides of her vagina and she gasped with the pleasure that just that gave her. Klaus wanted to make her scream; he wanted her to shout his name. He quickly plunged two fingers into her hole and slowly took them out before thrusting them back inside again.

He gazed up at her face and he saw that her eyes were closed as she breathed quickly, a small smile playing on her lips. But she wasn't screaming. He began to pump and juices started to flow from her, coating his fingers, he added an extra finger and Caroline arched her back once more.

He pumped so fast he thought he was going in super speed and her juices started to trail down his arms. She still wasn't screaming. Her teeth were biting her lips together to stop her from doing so.

Klaus checked to see that Caroline's eyes were still closed before he plunged his mouth into her hole; finally she screamed his name again and again whilst he sucked her clit and massaged her thighs with his hands.

Her orgasm exploded into his mouth and he consumed as much of it as he could before he let her slip down the wall softly, lost in ecstasy.

Her eyes opened slowly and she saw his wicked smirk and his satisfaction, she mocked slapped him in the arm and told him to shut up. He chuckled softly but before he had time to do anything else Caroline pounced on him.

"How come I'm the only one going completely O'natural? That's cheating, which by the way, totally isn't fair," She mocked as her hands started to undo the zipper on his jeans.

Klaus's smirk widened, "That _definitely_ isn't fair."

The floor felt hard as Klaus laid Caroline on her back, she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as he bent down to kiss her sweetly, she pulled down his boxers but then he stopped and simply stared down at her.

"Are you sure? I won't take you if you don't want me to," Klaus said, wishing that she wouldn't refuse him.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "_Take _me? Just say," Her lips found his ear and she whispered, "_Fuck _me."

Klaus groaned at her words and guided his man hood into her; he began to build a steady rhythm. She asked him to go faster and he obliged, she began to moan and when she was in the process of coming he quickly picked her up and slammed her into the nearest wall.

His pace increasing as her hands snaked their way through his hair. She kissed him quickly before spinning them around so he was to the wall.

She thought she had finally got the upper hand but Klaus thrust into her deeper then he ever had and she threw her head back moaning.

He took this opportunity to cup her ass in his hands and he pressed upwards, causing her hormones to increase and she groaned in his mouth as his tongue entered.

Klaus slowly lowered them on to the floor and Caroline finally over powered him, pinning him to the floor. She held his hands above his head and slowly, ever so slowly, let his manhood enter her. He groaned at the impact and begged her to go faster but she laughed and quickly bent down to kiss him.

He managed to increase the tempo and Caroline felt her orgasm build within her and so did he. They screamed each others names at the same time and Caroline collapsed on him contentedly.

He rolled them over on their sides and Caroline opened her eyes to peek at him, the way he was looking at her truly made her believe that he felt _something _for her.

He chuckled at her and kissed her lips once more, his hands moved over her soft curves and he hardly dare comprehend that this was real, he kissed her shoulder and she sighed, her lips finding his once more.

When they parted she still had her eyes tightly shut, he wrapped an arm around her bringing her closer, and then, the words blurted from her mouth before she could stop them, "Do you love me?"


	16. Betrayal

**Oh my, I feel like it's AGES since I last updated, I'm so sorry my lovely reviewers, but I got a tad ill, got a cold and ridiculous headache (and yet it's supposed to be summer) so it hurt going on computer but mwahahahahahha I beat my headache and now I'm back! Phewwww!**

**I only have one more chapter to go now! :( WAAAAAA! I so don't want this to end but I have another Klaroine fic up my sleeve which I'm really excited about and should upload within the next few days! :D  
**

**Thank you my spoon army for all your reviews, Klaus or Niklaus for each of you...or...if like me, your a greedy JoMo lover, then BOTH! XD (Awkward threesome right there) :L  
**

**Please keep reviewing it means a lot to me and now heres the VOTING TIME: Klaus or Niklaus! :D In reviews tell me who you want and I shall definately take it into consideration especially since I haven't even decided yet LOL! I have two alternative endings, one for Klaus, one for Niklaus, hey they're both Jomo, I'm being VERY greedy!  
**

* * *

"Actually," Caroline said, moving away from him and picking up her clothes frantically, "That was a stupid question, don't worry," She threw her t-shirt on and almost fell over in her haste to pull up her jeans.

She was just tugging on her jacket and muttering obscenities when he came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist, his head resting on her shoulder, she stilled and the jacket fell to the floor. He gently kissed her neck and she turned round slowly in his embrace.

"It's an illness Caroline," He said, staring deep into her eyes, "It's a weakness."

She scoffed and stepped away from him, shaking her head numbly, "You have deep psychological problems," He tried to reach out to her but she hit his hand away and he stared at her, confusion and amusement etched on his face, "But so do I. Who fucks their own enemy?"

"You see me as your enemy?" He asked startled, dropping his hold on her, his hands falling feebly to his sides as she nodded defiantly, "Well that's just typical isn't it? Stereotypical Caroline's ridiculous, pathetic little insecurities increase until she pisses off everyone around her."

She slapped him.

Her palm connected with his cheek and she howled in pain from the impact of it, cradling her hand and stepping away from him secretly so he wouldn't see her fear, she was definitely dead now.

A light red appeared on his cheek and he moved his head slowly to face her, anger evident in his gaze, he moved towards her, hand outstretched, ready to strike, but then he lowered it and shook his head, startled at his own reaction. She gasped as he roughly pulled her to him and looked over her hand, soothing it with his touch.

"You're such a drama queen," She muttered, snatching her hand back.

"Then we make a fantastic pair don't we love?"

"You call me love," She whispered looking into his eyes, "But I don't think you know what it really means."

"And you do?" He challenged.

He involuntarily held his breath, his arms were at his sides, a vulnerable position, hers were crossed, defensive, her head was cocked to the side and her eyes were icy, her entire posture screamed negativity and hatred towards him but he _knew _that wasn't the case and her firm soft, "Yes," Only helped confirm it.

He opened his mouth, delight entering him; she'd practically just admitted that she, a woman, who had not been compelled (amazingly) had fallen in love with a beast like him.

But that same woman then grinned at him, gave him the middle finger and walked away, as if she didn't give a damn. His mouth practically dropped open, no wonder he liked her, she was unpredictable, interesting, intriguing, but he wouldn't ever tell her that.

"Oh Caroline," He called sweetly when she'd disappeared from the room, a moment later she peeked round the doorway with her eyebrows raised, clearly annoyed, "Don't tell your human about this. Believe me, it'll ruin him."

Her expression dropped, now she looked mortified and disgusted with herself, Klaus took a step forward, wanting to console her but she fled, torn between wanting to run after her and do a little dance, call Kol and tell him all of the nights details and then Elijah to see how much he could gross him out, Caroline was already out of sight before he made his decision.

He sighed, turned from the door, picked up his cell phone and dialled Kol's number.

* * *

The rain pelts down on her hard, hitting against her face in frozen droplets, mingling with the tears she can't stop shedding. She walks with her head down and wishes that the rain will drown her, then she realises that she doesn't actually need to breathe and curses again.

She wants the water to cleanse her, to wash all of him away from her, she hates herself more then ever now because she gave in, she got angry with Niklaus and did the most reckless thing possible, when Elena finds out about this that will be their friendship completely ruined, just like Caroline's dignity.

And not only had she slept with Klaus, but she'd then basically admitted she was in love with him and made a fool out of herself, he hadn't run after her, instead he'd only reminded her of the reason why she loved him in the first place, the one sitting back at her house probably worried and miserable out of his mind.

And now she had to go back and lie to him? She stopped outside her house and looked at the front door, it flung open immediately and Niklaus ran out towards her, tearing off his jacket and wrapping it around her hastily as he herded her inside.

She felt guilty each time he touched her, as he led her onto the sofa and kept repeating how frantic he was and how awful he had been, that he knew she'd never do anything to harm him and yet he'd said those despicable words to her.

He pulled her into a hug and she lent against him, closing her eyes and remembering the feeling when Klaus had, yet again, referred to any feelings as inferior.

There was a frenzied knock on the door and Niklaus held Caroline closer but she moved out of his grip easily and sucked in a breath, half wishing it was Klaus with a box of chocolates, roses, and, a huge massive apology card.

The door swung open to reveal Bonnie, her wet hair plastered across her forehead, her body shaking and her eyes full of tears, Caroline immediately held her arms open and Bonnie fell against her, clinging to her shoulders and sobbing, her feet gave out underneath her and Caroline helped her inside.

"What are you doing?" Niklaus demanded but instantly held his tongue at Caroline's dangerous look.

"I did something bad Caroline," Bonnie stuttered, wrapping her arms around herself and falling to the floor in a heap, uncontrollably shaking.

Caroline stroked her hair, soothing her, turning Bonnie's moans of internal pain into small hiccups of tears, "I let it take over," She whispered, "The power, the control, it was seductive," She squeezed her eyes shut, "I wanted everyone to suffer."

Niklaus watched Caroline hold her friend tighter and marvelled at her beauty, she was so light, so forgiving, and so generous, she deserved better then this, the agonizing witch on the floor, the devil pacing in front of her door, the one so wrapped up in his own inner demons that he hadn't even noticed Bonnie's presence.

When he was sure Caroline was to preoccupied with her friend to notice his disappearance Niklaus slipped out of the house quietly, coming face to face with Klaus, the name alone gave him shivers.

"This is not how we used to court young ladies," Niklaus reprimanded and was surprised when Klaus smirked at him, "Your persistent advances won't work."

"You're certain about that mate?"

"Quite," Niklaus remarked and his hands curled into fists when Klaus smirked wider.

Suddenly they heard Caroline scream, Klaus pushed Niklaus roughly to the side and ran into the house, pulling Bonnie away from Caroline and holding her by the throat, lifting her higher into the air, he felt a tug on his arm and looked down to see Caroline, tears streaming down her face but a look of pure terror in her eyes.

Klaus released his grip on Bonnie's neck and the witch fell to the floor, Caroline stood above her, her shoulders shaking, taking several gulps to try to stop herself from crying.

"How could you?" She asked her voice emotionless.

"It wasn't supposed to be Elena, I was going for Damon," Bonnie wouldn't meet her gaze and Klaus looked between the two, an unsettling feeling in his stomach.

"Don't you dare inform me you've murdered the doppelganger?"

Caroline hissed and pushed him against the wall, her fangs coming dangerously close to his neck, Klaus could easily brush her off but he was too shocked to fully respond, "She was my friend, not your fucking hybrid making machine!"

"I'm sorry love," He whispered, Caroline's eyes widened and she fell against him, completely loosing control, his arms wrapped around her as she sobbed and Niklaus watched them hesitantly by the doorway.

They staid like that for what felt like hours, Niklaus watching Caroline hold Klaus desperately and Bonnie on the floor, arms wrapped around her legs, rocking backwards and forwards.

Finally Niklaus took a step towards the witch and offered her a blanket from the sofa, Bonnie didn't respond and Niklaus wrapped it around her shoulders before sitting opposite her and whispering, "Your magic can not bring the girl back?"

Bonnie shook her head numbly, looking him in the eye, "I'm sorry for what I have done to you Niklaus."

"It hasn't been so bad," He said smiling softly, "This time is strange yes but I have fallen in lo-"

"I can send you back," Bonnie said rising to her feet and pulling Niklaus up with her, Caroline stepped away from Klaus and looked between the two of them.

"You mean to his time?" Klaus asked stepping in front of her and blocking her outstretching arm which was reaching for Niklaus.

"I mean both of you," Bonnie said excitedly, "I know I can't fix Elena's death, I _know _redemption is impossible, but I can do this for you Caroline, you and Niklaus, you can change him, he won't become that," She looked at Klaus and took a step back, seeing the rage in his expression.

Niklaus rushed towards Caroline, dodging a statue like Klaus and wrapping her up in his arms, picking her up and twirling her round, expecting her to giggle, bite her lip, to be happy, not the frozen girl she was.

He set her down but kept hold of her hand, squeezing it tightly, waiting for a response.

"I..I…get to choose?" Caroline asked, taking a step towards Bonnie so she was in the centre of the room, her hand dropped form Niklaus's and he felt his heart sink.

"It's not really a choice is it?" Bonnie asked puzzled looking between the three, at Niklaus, the loveable human, head swimming with all thoughts of Caroline, of Klaus watching the blonde apprehensively, a look of regret on his face, and finally Caroline who looked at Niklaus, then Klaus, uncertain.

"No," Klaus said, a cruel smile stretching onto his face, "It's not," He looked at Niklaus and winked, "Sorry mate but it appears it's me."

Niklaus tried to object but Klaus's smirk only widened, Caroline breathed a "No, don't-" but Klaus ignored her and continued, "I'm the one whose name she moaned only hours ago."

Bonnie gasped, looking at Caroline with disgust, but she only waved her hand and hissed, "You can't judge me."

Niklaus laughed, "That is a disgusting lie, she would never, Caroline isn't like that."

"And you would know?" Klaus hissed, "You've known her for about a week mate."

"If you truly had any feelings for her you wouldn't make up such a sickening lie to manipulate me into feeling nothing for her."

Klaus laughed sarcastically and crossed him arms, leaning back against the wall and watching Niklaus with amusement, who, turned to Caroline worriedly.

"Tell me it's not true," He whispered and when she held back a sob and looked at the floor guiltily he moved towards her with fury, to quickly for Klaus to even register what he was doing.

He grabbed Caroline's shoulders and shook her roughly, "TELL ME IT'S A FILTHY GODDAMN LIE! TELL ME NOW!"

Klaus moved to help her but Bonnie held an arm out and he stopped, watching the two in front of him, finally Caroline looked into his eyes and whispered a ridiculous apology and Niklaus pushed her away from him.

He whirled round and faced Klaus, "And this is it isn't it? I know my fate, you were me-"

"He _is _you," Caroline whispered and tried to put an arm round Niklaus's shoulders but he shook her off, she bit her lip and held back tears.

"-And you watched this creature manipulate the woman you love, use her, _bed _her," Niklaus looked disgusted and Klaus slowly looked at the floor, a feeling of shame washing over him, "So you," Niklaus closed his breath before continuing firmly, "_I _think, what's the point? She wants the monster," He looked at Caroline out of the corner of his eye and gave her a sinister smile, "You _get _the monster."

Caroline gasped as she saw the silver glint of Niklaus's dagger as he quickly took it out of his pocket, she smelt his blood stained on it and before she had time to even scream he aimed it at Bonnie's chest, Klaus pushed her behind him quickly and the dagger went through him instead. He clutched his chest and wrenched it out, letting it fall to the floor; he looked up to Niklaus with a frown on his face.

"You were seriously going to do that? Kill her friend?"

"Like you'd think twice about it?"

Caroline staggered towards them and picked the knife up from the floor, throwing it across the room, she went to hold a scared Bonnie but she felt Niklaus's hand on her arm and he pulled her roughly towards him.

"Now, who's it going to be sweet Caroline?" He whispered into her ear, "Him," She breathed heavily and looked at Klaus who was staring at her so intently that she almost felt her heart beat again, "Or me? I'll forgive Caroline, I'll forget, be with me, stop me, stop _him. _I'll keep killing Caroline, I'll never stop."

The misery of her friend's flashed before her eyes, Damon's ache to return to humanity, sweet Elena's death, Stefan's continuous fight against the ripper, and even Katherine, whose family was murdered in cold blood.

"You can stop it," Niklaus whispered, "All you need to do, is choose me."


	17. The End

**My spoon army, be proud! You have all united against my VERY annoying VERY EVIL writers block! Ahhhzaarrr! (Supposed to be battle cry XD) **

**So this is THE END! *Sobs* I can't believe it, *Grabs a tissue* when I started this I never expected to get such great and amazing reviewers supporting me every step of the way, you are all phenominal and wonderful, each review I get just makes my day, I want to say thank you to ALL of you, and I counted the votes and the one with the most is the one Caroline is with at the end, and thank god you all chose him because I so wanted him to be the one as well XD  
**

**As an ending this leaves their future out, with hints of development and how it will progress but my story was never about these two/three ;) characters living happily ever after, it was always about how they would interact with one another and FINALLY admit their feelings, geez Caroline, season 4 better bring us some Klaroine moments otherwise me and my spoon army will be used for more then beating writers block! AHHHHZAARRR!  
**

**Thank you all so much again, this has been an amazing journey with you guys and I can't wait to hear what you think about the ending :D AND if you really liked this I'm writing another Klaroine story called Unlocked Conscious which would be an honour if you all checked out and R&R if you like :D It's about (briefly since this is a VERY long authors note): After striking a deal with Mikael, Klaus has forced his adoptive sister and love of his life Caroline to forget everything about him. After thousand's of years apart he meets her again, but now engaged to his best friend's brother, Damon, and with her having no idea of who he is, can he resist her or will he break the deal and put her life in danger from another who lusts after her?  
**

**Yet again a Klaus or Niklaus for all of you, or if you are like me and are a greedy JoMo loverrrrr then both! Thank you all so much! **

**AHHHZAARRRR MY SPOON ARMY! **

* * *

"I can stop it all?" She asked, meeting Bonnie's eyes, "Everything? Elena will still be alive?"

Bonnie looked away guiltily and stifled a cry, remembering how her best friend's blood soaked her clothes, how the crimson stain will be forever embedded in her soul, she nodded dully and rocked on her heels.

Niklaus gave Klaus a smug grin and unwrapped his arm from around Caroline, convinced she was now his forever, she looked at him, assessing him, indecision on her face, but then taking a deep breath and closing her eyes she answered, "Ok. It's the right thing to do."

Niklaus bit his lip in anger, his teeth painfully cut the flesh on his mouth and he winced in pain, shouldn't she be happier then this? Shouldn't her decision be from love, not a sense of morals?

He grasped her hand tightly and she almost fell over from the forcefulness of the action, Klaus stepped towards her but Niklaus sneered at him and he stopped, looking at the deflated Caroline back to his past self once more, letting out a snide snicker.

"You really think she's it for you?" He asked bitterly, "Don't you know?" He leant towards himself menacingly and smirked, "Caroline Forbes is _always_ second choice."

Both girls gasped, Bonnie refrained from hitting Klaus like a child with a temper tantrum and Caroline held back tears, remembering her relationship with Matt, and his obsessive longing for Elena.

Niklaus looked shocked and almost dropped Caroline's hand when Klaus started to circle him like a predator, "I imagine you've met Tatia?" He enquired politely and Caroline gritted her teeth angrily.

"The pregnant newcomer in the village," Niklaus said instinctively and looked at Caroline who burst out laughing, she stopped when he stared at her hauntingly.

"All these Petrova women are slags," She shrugged as if that was a valid explanation, when Niklaus cocked his head at the word she sighed and hissed, "Katherine with the Salvatore brothers, Elena, yet again, with the Salvatore brothers."

"Elena's dead," Bonnie muttered, crossing her arms and glaring at the blonde young vampire.

Caroline instantly nodded and stepped closer to Niklaus, "She won't be for long, not if we go back."

Klaus put his hand on Caroline's shoulder, squeezing it tightly as he whispered to his human self, "Tatia Petrova becomes very interested in _you,_ she wants you," He stood beside Niklaus, effectively blocking Caroline from his view, "She loves you, she _beds _you."

Caroline opened her mouth to protest but Klaus turned to her quickly and put his finger to his lips, "You're telling me you want Caroline for the rest of your life? She'll still be a vampire, you will be human, you will grow old, you will wither, you will _die. _She won't, she can't. She is unable to bear your children, to be a wife, you really want this life? She's _immortal._"

"Your right," Niklaus whispered, dropping Caroline's hand, and staring at Bonnie, "I will go back alone."

Caroline held a hand to her mouth, trying not to cry, she gazed at him but he wouldn't even look at her, it was as if he'd woken up from a dream, she stepped towards him, calling his name softly, her hand reached out to touch his cheek reassuringly. He grabbed her hand and spun her towards him.

She landed in his arms and smiled shyly at him, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears, she put her hands round his neck and embraced him, hugging him tightly to her, she felt his heart pound against her chest and smiled when she felt him inhale her scent.

"This is goodbye?" She asked, staring into his eyes, feeling her heart deflate.

He smiled at her, cupping her face in his hands, "Clearly _love, _this is only the beginning," He looked over at Klaus who acknowledged him with a brief nod, Caroline followed his gaze but found it impossible to meet his eyes, _Caroline Forbes is always second choice, _his earlier words taunted her and she looked back at the human, whispering, "I would have gone with you."

"I know," He said, kissing her cheek, "But it wouldn't have been _for _me."

She didn't reply and he brought his head closer to hers, capturing her lips in one last sweet kiss, she melted against him and her hands became lost in his hair, but all to suddenly he pulled away and unlaced her arms from around him, he wiped a leaking tear from her eye and kissed her forehead before walking towards Bonnie.

"I won't remember will I?"

Bonnie shook her head sadly, "I'm so sorry, but if we are to go, we go now, my magic's fading."

Niklaus bent down and picked up his painting of him and Caroline at the alter; the happiest thought in his head, he clutched it to his chest, "This comes with me."

"Of course, but I'll have to protect you from your own memories, you won't even recognise that's you," Bonnie trailed off as Niklaus stepped closer towards her.

"That's acceptable," He looked at the portrait once more, wishing this was his reality, praying that he could have this life with her, he tucked those dreams away in his head, bolting them tightly shut, waving at her one last time before saying, "He needs you, Caroline,_ I_ need you."

"I'll take him back, I swear it, but you won't see me for a while Caroline, you can't, I can't-" She almost choked on her own tears, then gulped and said sympathetically, "Are you sure this is really what you want?" Bonnie asks her best friend, withering before her, appearing like she was going to throw up, cry and gag all within the space of two seconds.

"I never get what I want," Caroline mutters sadly, smiling sweetly at Niklaus and watching as Bonnie whispers an incantation, her hands rising in the air, black smoke enveloping her and Niklaus until they are only translucent figures, his voice floats towards her, "I love you Caroline Forbes," and before she has a chance to even reply they're gone.

Klaus lets her mourn quietly, she moves past him like a ghost, not even recognising his presence, walking into the kitchen, throwing open her fridge door so it falls off its hinges but she ignores that and grabs the bottle of vodka Damon left from weeks ago.

She twists the cap off and guzzles it down, wiping the back of her hand across her mouth and slamming it on the table so it shatters into crystallised pieces; she sees his reflection in them, magnified and repeated as he stops by the kitchen door.

She ignores him and picks up the glass from the floor, enjoying the feeling of it piercing her skin, watching the blood run down, then the skin heal, only for it to be cut once more, she'll never heal, not really, not after this.

"Why are you still here?" She hisses, her back to him, still crouched on the floor, collecting the damage.

Klaus remains silent and she laughs sarcastically, "You know what?" She looks over her shoulder, "I was going to stay here for _you,_" Her eyes flicker over his face and when he gives her a small smile she glares at him, "But I wish I didn't, I wish I made my mind up quicker," She stands and walks towards him, "Because I was _his _first choice."

She shoves past him but he catches her, spinning her round and pressing her to the wall, "I'm tired of this position," She snarls, shoving against him.

"And your letting insecure bitchy little Caroline take over again," He said calmly.

"How dare you," She hissed, "You know nothing about me, NOTHING!" She throws him off of her and stalks up the stairs, roaring in frustration when he follows her into her bedroom.

"I know your not that smart since you were seduced by me," He quips and she throws her lamp at him, he catches it in mid air and places it carefully on the floor, "I was joking."

She throws her book next, it hits him across the shoulder and he rushes towards her, throwing her on the bed and pinning her hands to her sides.

"I DIDN'T WANT TO LOOSE YOU!" He shouts and all of a sudden she goes limp, her pupils dilating, her eyes watching him, to see if he's lying, when she finds no trace of deceit and appears to have calmed down he says, "I_ needed_ you to choose me."

"So you decided to insult me? Wow, great tactic."

"I'm not used to this," He says, his hands releasing her, but yet, she stays under him, "I thought, once I got you out of my system-"

"Once you slept with me, you sick son of a bit-"

"But I didn't," She clamps her mouth shut and stares at him, "I couldn't stop thinking about you, I feel like a fucking teenager, obsessed with some pretty thing whose tempting him, but it's so much more, your light Caroline, pure shining, bright light."

"Like you haven't said that before," She says rolling her eyes, trying to look unaffected.

"Why won't you believe me?" He asks earnestly.

Caroline looks away stubbornly, "Because I basically said I love you, and you know what? No fucking reply? Nothing! It's a stab in the back to my friends, a total disregard for their feelings, I could be hated, hunted, loathed, for having any kind of positive feeling towards you."

"I love you."

Caroline almost gags, he said the words, THE words, those three tiny significant words spoken so casually that you'd think he says it on a regular basis, she almost asks him to repeat it, just to make sure, or to record it on her phone so she has proof, but she doesn't have time for that since his lips press to hers hungrily.

Her legs instinctively wrap around his waist and she begins to worry about how natural this is to her, how much she craves him, how much she genuinely loves him, she's bat shit scared for her own mental health.

He removes his lips from hers and she moans involuntarily, he grins down at her, pushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "What does this mean for us?" He asks gently and she smiles at him.

"Remember when you offered me the world?"

"I'll never forget, where to first? Paris? Tokyo? Rome?" He jokes.

"How about all of it?" She says biting her lips, looking up at him with affection but then her face becomes serious, "But no killing, not while I'm around."

He groans, "What if I get hungry?"

"Do you want to keep me around?" She snaps playfully.

"Forever," He whispers and she kisses him, her lips lingering on his a moment before he pushes away from her and stands, looking down at her, a smile spreading from ear to ear, "Pack your things, we leave in an hour."

She almost squeals in excitement, all the possibilities flashing through her mind, all the tourist landmarks that she _knows _he's seen a thousand times but will have to endure for her benefit, but when she packs her many varieties of shoes and bags she looks sneakily over to him, praying that she was naïve enough to believe that he'll change, become less cruel, and, when he looks back at her and smiles, his dimples on display, leaning casually against the bed frame, tempting her, beckoning her, she holds her breath.

"Paris first," He grins, grabbing her suitcase and gaping when he sees how full it is, she shrugs and follows him outside, he shoves it in his car and turns back to her, whispering, "Our new beginning, starts now."

She grasps his hand in hers, falling against his chest, pressing a kiss to his lips, tasting both the vampire and the human on her tongue, and when she looks up at him she gasps.

Swearing she can see Niklaus staring back at her.


End file.
